


The Food Network Presents a Better Life

by Azure_K_Mello



Series: The Food Network Presents… [7]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_K_Mello/pseuds/Azure_K_Mello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A look at life after the barbeque including but not limited to the Oscars, Jamie’s birthday and recording albums.     </p>
<p>Words: 23,100</p>
<p>Bunny care of: mediaville found here: http://mediaville.livejournal.com/12649.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Food Network Presents a Better Life

The televised barbeque was cute. Jared loved it and it made him feel warm to watch it. It was edited down for three hours of air time. It wasn’t like any of the other Family Barbeques Jamie was right on that count. Jared got a cut four days after the party, the day after everyone left, a solid week before it was to air. He had to watch it at work for final approval. It made him smile so much his face hurt. The first half was people cooking but even that wasn’t normal. 

It wasn’t that it was celebrities cooking: it was the stuff going on the background. Usually in Food Network shows the kitchens were quiet, people came in on cues to cook with the chef and there was already “one prepared earlier.” These ones weren’t that clean, they were real. It was Katie making party mix but it was also James covertly eating it as she was working. It was Jensen’s father and Jason making a spice rub but it was also Honor coming in pouting that her mother wouldn’t let her go on the trampoline while the big boys were on it and Papa Ackles, as Jared had come to think of him, letting her help. It was Michael and Steve making pasta salad but it was also Jessica coming into the kitchen in a one piece bathing suit and saying, “Ignore me, I just came to get some iced tea for the kids.”

Then the second half was all them eating, playing music, the piñata and Manhunt. It really funny that an hour and a half of the Food Network’s prime time program wasn’t going to be about food. The grace had been included. And while there were tons of celebrities, and people were tuning in for that, that was not the point. No one felt like a celebrity in the context of the party. None of them were famous they were just friends. 

He wondered what people would think when they saw it. They would either hate that it’s wasn’t glitzy or love that it was the most behind-the-scenes look at their group ever. Because you never expected to see Michelle Williams and Jessica Alba talking about pediatricians with Jensen Ackles’ mother. And even if you’d thought of that you really never expected to see James Marsters run at them, grab Michelle and Jessica, scream, “Human wave,” and pull them into the swimming pool. It caused a huge splash and both girls burst the surface shouting that he was a jerk and an idiot but they climbed out of the pool laughing.

But the weird thing was, Jared didn’t really care what anyone thought of it. Jared had always cared about what the public thought, he liked being cool. But now he just didn’t care. Because his favorite part of the show was something he hadn’t realized they’d taped. It was when he’d told Jensen that he would have loved to have grown up in his neighborhood. Jensen had kissed him and said that he loved him. They’d agreed that their episode of Family Barbeque was going to be the coolest one ever because they had Texan Manhunt. It was a quiet moment in the middle of the loud dinner. Jared hadn’t noticed the camera that must have caught it. And it made him feel squishy inside when he watched it. So he really didn’t care what anyone said because he loved it. 

There was so much publicity around it that Sandy had decided to allow affiliates to air it. “What does that mean?” asked Jared. 

“We allow other Tribune affiliated channels to air it the same night we show it, it’s a simulcast on to local channels so that people without cable get to see it. The Network gets paid and all of the ratings are attributed to Family Barbeque and Dinner for Two.”

Jared nodded, “Okay, so who are ‘Tribune affiliated channels’?”

“The CW, they’re who showed the Iron Chef with Michelle Obama when Cablevision was dicking us around about the Northeast.” 

Jared nodded, “Cool.”

And when it came to the night it was going to air Jared made the three of them popcorn and they settled onto the couch to watch it with the dogs on the floor. The builder had already started putting in the shower and Jared’s house was on the market. When you got right down to brass tacks Jared had a really great life. 

~~~

Jensen loved the show which got the highest ratings the Network had ever seen. And he was thrilled that the shower was going in so cleanly. He waited for the fallout. But actually, there wasn’t much. Sure, there was still a lot of, “OMG, why is those queers near kids?” but for the most part no one could find anything to fault them on. 

It actually got a lot of good press. It made people see them as normal. There weren’t any showbiz people in it, just friends. There were no nannies, or PR people. And seeing Katie cutting up fried chicken into little bites for Suri saying, “Momma Rimes’ fried chicken is really good isn’t it?” reminded people that yes, she was a scientologist, but she was a really great mom. There was Mattie asking if she had to have salad while she already had both potato salad and pasta salad on her plate. Michelle said, “We learned from Cookie Monster that there are sometime foods and anytime foods. But a barbeque is a sometimes meal so no, no salad if you don’t want.” And there you go, celebrity kids watch Sesame Street too.

And then people, celebrities and family members, were wearing green tee-shirts that said Kicking Butt and Taking Bandanas on the front and the date of the party on the back that proved that Chad had indeed made tee-shirts for the winners. Paris got the most press while wearing the shirt. She hadn’t been an airhead on the show, she’d been herself, the words ‘that’s hot’ hadn’t come out of her mouth once and when people hounded her on it she said, “I have an empire built off of lip-gloss and being stupid. But I wasn’t being Paris Hilton that night I was hanging out with my friends. I’ve made my money and now I’m a chef at the highest Zagat rated restaurant in Richardson. Do you really think someone as stupid as I pretended to be could possibly be competent enough to do that? Get real.”

The obvious question, the one Jensen had been waiting for, was asked of Van Der Beek. Why wasn’t Joshua Jackson there? James responded by saying, “Not everyone has to be friends. Marsters, Michelle, Katie and I got really tight with Jensen. We never got close to Josh. There’s no bad blood we just aren’t really friends. It’s not grade school; you don’t have to invite the whole class. The party was for family. Josh isn’t family.” 

Jensen was relieved that Beek had answered it and that he didn’t say, “Funny story, that episode near the beginning of season two where Pacey got it a car accident and broke his nose? People have always said it was weird that we had that after he’d already broken his nose playing basketball in season one. Well, the second break had to be written in because Jensen lost it when the über abusive relationship finally ended. And everyone was on his side because Jensen is family.” 

Probably the weirdest thing was that his agent was getting a lot of calls about Jamie, asking if he had recorded anything. It was odd but Jensen sat down Jamie and talked to him about it. He asked Jamie what he thought of it. And Jamie got really excited. Jensen said, “It’s a lot of work.”

Jamie rolled his eyes, “Daddy, it’s playing music and singing. It takes a lot of time but it’s not work. It’s fun.” 

“Jamie, when you make a CD, you have to tour. That takes a lot of time. I would make sure it was in the summer so that you didn’t have to miss any school. But you would sort of lose your summer. Would you really want that?”

Thinking about it for a minute Jamie said, “Could we look at stuff in each city?”

“Of course we can, especially as we would be doing it in the summer. It means no school which means no tutors just us.” 

Jamie smiled, “So it would be traveling all over America, getting to see all the cool stuff and getting to show off on stage?”

Shrugging Jensen said, “Yes, that’s what I always felt like when I did it.”

“So what would I need to do?” asked Jamie. 

“You know when you play a song and then you change it a little?”

“Yeah, that’s fun, I do it a lot and you look proud.”

“Well that’s what you would do, your rearrangements of classics. And then I’ll write you some really fun stuff to play with words. Would you like to do that?” Jamie nodded enthusiastically. “Okay, well, I’m going to start on that and you should start writing down variants you make up that you like. And then when we have enough stuff we’ll record it all. Sounds good?” Jamie nodded again. 

Jeff’s boys now came over as much as Marky and Mary. And people were in and out all the time to eat, hang out and play music. Jamie was thriving on it, loving all the company and when Jensen talked to Jamie about Jared moving in Jamie had looked confused and said, “He still has a house?” which had set Jensen’s mind at rest. They had a barbeque the next month and then Jensen got down to scoring the film. Which was awesome. It finally had a name: The First Voyage.

He found himself a lot of the time writing songs for himself and songs for Jamie. Once he started he realized how much he loved it and how great it made him feel. Two weeks into the school year he flew out to LA, leaving Jamie in Jared’s competent hands to record it all with an orchestra. He recorded the two songs with vocals one was just him the other was LeAnn, Steve and him. He dealt with their contracts himself. He called home every night to speak to Jamie and Jared and was pleased they were getting on so well without him. And he thought, “This is your life; this is who you forgot to be.” 

Once he got home he used Chris’ and Steve’s recording studio to record an album. He did all the strings and vocals, he got Jason to come over and do the drums and Chris and Steve did back up vocals. He waited to send it to his agent, wanted to be able to send it with Jamie’s CD once he was done. Jamie was still rehearsing and working on his arrangements. 

The shower was finished and they broke it in, first going out for popcorn shrimp and cheese fries. It was kind of a strange combination but it was really fucking delicious. Jamie was at Ma and Pa’s place for the night. They came home and stripped in the garage and jumped into the shower together. They were laughing and kissing under the spray. They jerked each other off and cleaned each other. There was a toothbrush holder in the shower and they brushed their teeth, spitting away from their feet. They had left sweats in the garage and after they dried off they pulled on their pants. 

Jared smiled, “What do you think?”

“We’re fucking golden,” said Jensen and went into the house. He felt really good and loose. They drank coffee while the dogs played in the yard. 

Jared said, “I got an offer on my house.”

“Good offer?”

“Great one. I’m going to have all my cookware professionally cleaned to bring over.” 

“Awesome. What about your stuff?” 

“Meggie has been renting furniture ever since she moved into her apartment after graduating from college last year. I also don’t have as much furniture as you. I am bringing my dresser and wardrobe because I have a lot of clothes. Plus, I’m bringing my wine and all my photos, a few personal things. The rest of it can get split between family members who need it.”

“Do you want to start moving this week? We can do it while Jamie’s at school.”

“That would be awesome.” 

They slowly moved Jared in and then suddenly everything was clicked into place. Jared sold his house and The First Voyage came out to incredibly high expectations. He took Jamie and Jared to the premier mid October. They all dressed up in suits and stayed in a nice hotel in a suite with a kitchen to cook meals in. They took a stretched limo, laid on by the studio, to the red carpet and Jamie never stopped smiling. They sat next to Chad and Sophia in the theater and Jamie watched it with wide eyes and he leaned over in the song that Jensen sung alone and said, “Daddy that’s you. That’s your voice.” Jensen nodded and leaned over to kiss Jamie’s forehead. 

Afterwards there was a cocktail hour, mostly just to kiss each other’s asses. Jensen had always loved it, loved getting BSed and loved BSing other people. Jensen and Jared had glasses of red wine while Jamie had a glass of cranberry juice and Sprite. Jensen introduced Jared and Jamie to Jim Cameron. 

~~~

Jared thought it was the coolest thing ever. He was supposed be cool, he knew that, but as he shook Jim’s hand he found himself saying, “I saw Terminator thirteen times in the theater. Then I got it on VHS, then DVD and then the four disk collector’s edition. Thank you for that.”

Jim stared at him and then turned to Jensen, “You’re right he really have no filter.” Then he smiled at Jared, “It’s really nice to meet you, Jared.” To Jamie he said, “I met you when you were way too little to remember me. What did you think of the film?” 

“I loved it, it was even better than Transformers. I liked that it was a grown up film that I could watch because they don’t make many like that anymore. I really liked that Brad Pitt was the main bad guy. He made it not so scary because he seemed kind of nice underneath because he loved his daughter. It was scary like Gremlins which is okay scary because it’s not real. And I liked all the aliens, they looked really real and were kind of like Star Wars and Harry Potter and the Muppets had a baby and I liked that all the aliens looked different. And I liked that the aliens were good guys and I loved their submarine. Do you think there’s gonna be toys? Because I want a submarine badly. I didn’t like the bit where it looked like the submarine was going to sink because I was scared but Daddy leaned over and promised it was going to be okay and I liked that the aliens won.” It was fast like it was bursting out. 

Jim was grinning, “Well, if the reviews are half as good we’re going to win awards. There will definitely be toys. Do you guys want to meet Brad? He’s around somewhere.”

They started schmoozing. Jared thought it was hilarious. Because he watched Jensen praise people who in turn kissed his ass. Jared had to really work not to laugh and when he caught Jensen’s eye he saw that Jensen knew how funny it was. But he didn’t cut it out, he kept going, and if anything he was goading Jared on. Jensen was challenging him to laugh. Chad came over and Jensen started talking about how sublime Chad’s lighting and staging was in the submarine and that statement was too much for Jared. He lost it, he covered his face.

Then Jensen made it worse by saying, “Chad, you better laugh or else Jared looks crazy.” Jamie was laughing and Jared was pretty sure Jamie was laughing at him.

Then Chad compounded the problem by saying, “How did you break my best friend?”

Jensen chuckled, “You celebrate finishing a season by sharing a plate of fries. We celebrate by standing in a room congratulating each other and telling each other that we’re the next messiahs. And Jared reached his breaking point when I used the words ‘sublime’ and ‘submarine’ in the same sentence. He’s been on edge for over an hour. I think the bit where Guy Pearce said that Beethoven would want to study under me was really when Jared got right up to the breaking point. Then you came over and he fell off the cliff.”

Chad patted his arm but Jared couldn’t take his hands away from his face. Chad laughed, “Well then, cutting the bull and the flattery, you’re going to get the Oscar nod for the song with LeAnn and Steve and Best Score. It hit the right note.” 

“Man, we’ll be sitting right next to each other because you’re going to be nominated.” Then Jensen said, “We should get out of here. Jamie’s half asleep.” 

Jared sighed and finally managed to pull himself together enough to stop laughing but when he removed his hands he saw three of his favorite faces in the world looking at him expectantly and said, “Stop it, I’ll lose it again. Just stop.”

“Dude, you should see your coloring right now,” said Chad.

“It’s like a panda but red where the black would be,” observed Jamie. 

Jared had to bite his lip. And Jensen smiled at him and said, “Okay, let’s get out of here before Jared gets caught in the laugh loop.” They cycled through the room saying their goodnights and left. There was a line of cars waiting to whisk people home. In the stretched limo Jamie fell asleep, snug against his father’s side. Jensen asked, “What did you think?”

“I have absolutely no idea what the movie was about. I was too busy listening to the music.”

Jensen chuckled, “Okay what did you think about the music?”

“I sort of hate that people get to hear it because I loved it so much. I loved that I could hear you in it and I resent that other people will hear you in it. I loved the songs with words, loved hearing your voice.” He leaned over and kissed Jensen. Their tongues both tasted like wine and Jared started to laugh into Jensen’s mouth. 

Pulling away Jensen said, “Are you going to lose it again?” 

Jared bit his lip and finally managed to say, “How are you not as vain as me?”

“I don’t pay much attention to what they say. My work is amazing, my pay reflects that. I make music I like and that goes with the film. What they say doesn’t mean all that much as long as the music feels right. No one was really listening to it; they were all paying attention to their bits. Your opinion counts because you were paying attention to my bit.”

“The music rocked.”

Jensen grinned, “Good, I’m glad. I like it too.” He kissed him deeply, “Thank you for coming tonight.” 

Laughing Jared said, “It was a great sacrifice.” 

They pulled up to the hotel and the driver opened the door for them. Jensen slipped the man a fifty dollar bill as they left, he was carrying Jamie who mumbled something and rubbed his face against Jensen’s chest. 

“Do you think that tip was a little excessive?” asked Jared, “I’m sure it was already built into his pay.”

“I just made half a million on a film, I can tip the driver.” 

“Half a million?” repeated Jared as they got into the elevator.

Jensen nodded, “Yeah.”

“Whoa,” said Jared, “I took the wrong career path.” 

Jensen chuckled and Jared quickly opened the suite’s door for him, “Let me tuck him in, don’t take off your suit.” 

Jared made them coffee while Jensen put Jamie to bed. When Jensen came out Jared held up his mug, “To the man of the hour.” Jensen chuckled. 

Coming to him Jensen took the coffee cup away and put it on the counter, “I think you should toast me in bed.” He kissed Jared and then moaned. “A hot man in a suit, only thing sexier is a hot man in a tux.” 

“What if I’m naked?”

Jensen started to pull him towards the bedroom by his tie, “Well obviously, that’s best.” Jared shut the door behind them. Jensen threw the sheets back and sat down on the bed pulling Jared into his lap. He kissed Jared as he loosened his tie and started to unbutton Jared’s dress shirt. Jared reached to take his tie off but Jensen stilled his hands, “Leave it on. Please?”

Jared laughed, “Whatever you want, like I said: you’re the man of the hour.”

Jensen lifted Jared’s collar so he could take off Jared’s jacket and shirt but leave his tie on. Jared’s tie had been really loose but then Jensen retightened it, “Love a man in a tie.” He kissed Jared’s shoulders as Jared started to undress him. Jared ground down against him and Jensen bit his shoulder making Jared even harder. Jensen was shirtless now and Jared was massaging his back. “Oh that feels good, I’ve been stressed out all day. My back has been killing me.” 

Jared pulled back and unzipped their pants. He moved away, standing and getting naked, “I want you to roll over for me.”

Jensen reached for him, “No, I want fuck you and I want it face to face. C’mon, I’m the man of the hour, remember? You know it turns me on when you giggle.”

“I know, and the man of the hour deserves a back massage and to get rimmed and teased before fucking his most adoring fan into the bed.” Jared bent to take off Jensen’s shoes and socks. “Lift your hips for me.” Jensen did as he was told and Jared pulled off his pants and briefs. “God, look at you. Maybe they get to hear your music but I’m the one who gets to see you naked. Roll over, on your stomach.” Jensen rolled over and Jared straddled him and kissed his way over Jensen’s back. 

They’d put the lube and condoms in the bedside drawer the night before. Now Jared used the lube as massage oil. He worked Jensen’s shoulders as he moved down his back, kissing a path down to his ass. He worked his way over Jensen’s back and the man was moaning beneath him, “Feels so good, was so tight. Wanted you to like it so badly.”

“Loved it, loved it so much.” He felt the stress leave Jensen’s body and he started to lick him open. He fucked Jensen with slippery fingers and Jensen was moaning.

“Gonna come, gonna come, not yet, not yet, not yet, not yet,” Jensen was begging. Jared pulled back slowly. 

“Back better?”

“So much better,” Jensen groaned. 

Jared moved off to the side and flopped down next to “Want to fuck me?”

Jensen climbed on top of his kissing him deeply. “I love what you do to me. I want you.” They started making out and Jensen to slowly start to stretch him. “I really liked having the hottest date on my arm tonight.” 

Jared smiled, “You’re welcome.” 

Laughing Jensen said, “You really don’t know how to take a compliment.” Jensen’s fingers hit his prostate and Jared bit his lip. Jensen kissed him, “Good?” Jared just nodded, hugging Jensen close. 

“I’m ready. I’m so ready, please.” Jared reached for a condom and quickly put it on Jensen and lubed him up, “Please.”

Jensen slid into him and kissed him and Jared was panting and happy. It was wonderful, Jensen was smiling against his shoulder. It was sweet and they were moving together fast. Jensen laughed something Jared said but, as always, Jared had no idea what he was saying. But Jensen helped him out by saying, “I’m pleased you love it and I’m sorry strangers get to see my soul… poetic fool.” 

“It’s true,” said Jared. “So awesome.” 

“Thank you, it means a lot.” Jensen nipped at his neck. Jensen stroked him into coming. Within a few moments Jensen slumped against him. “So much better than having Guy Pearce say Beethoven would be my student.” He leaned up and kissed Jared. He tugged at Jared’s tie and then undid it, dropping it to the floor. “Ties are sexy.”

“Got that impression.” Jensen reached for the tissues and cleaned them both up a bit. He got up to throw away the tissues and condom. 

The housekeepers had put their PJs underneath their pillows and Jared reached under them to get his pants and tee-shirt. Jensen came back with a glass of water. “It’s midnight but with the time difference it’s really two in the morning and we have to get up at seven but, thankfully, that’s really nine according to our body clocks.” Jensen slowly pulled on his PJs as Jared drank the glass of water. Jensen climbed into bed and pulled up the sheets, “Will you be able to sleep?”

“Yeah, going to a real Hollywood premier really tired me out.” 

“Good,” Jensen turned off his bedside table and Jared did the same. He wrapped himself around Jensen who said, “That feels good.” 

~~~

When Jensen woke up the clock on the bedside said five AM but he quickly translated that to be seven at home. He got up, took a shower and went back onto the room to find Jared missing. He dressed and went out into the kitchen where Jared was cutting up fruit. “There’s coffee waiting for the man of the hour,” said Jared and Jensen laughed. 

“Don’t you think my hour is over?” 

“Nope, not in my eyes.” Jared handed him a cup of coffee and said, “So using my awesome smart phone I looked at the reviews.” 

Jensen didn’t want to hear the reviews not until he had some coffee. So he redirected it, “Why do you make fun of my phone so much?”

“Because all it does is take pictures, text and phone, that’s pathetic.”

“That’s two more functions then I need.”

“How do you know when you have an email?” 

“I check my computer.”

“But, I mean, I can check my email anywhere. I’m always up to date. I can look at my facebook-”

“I don’t have one of those. And I don’t want to be constantly bugged; I want media when I want it not all the time.”

“I get the news.”

“A newspaper is delivered to my door every morning. If I need more than that I turn on the computer. I don’t like that people can bug me all the time; I don’t want to get called while I’m in the supermarket. If I didn’t have Jamie I wouldn’t have a cell phone at all.”

“I have news alerts that bring me stuff I like. And today they are set to your name and The First Voyage.”

Jensen braced himself, “Good? Bad?”

“So much Oscar buzz it’s overwhelming. They loved it. Loved the film. And they all really loved your music, said it’s the best return ever, bemoaning how long you were away, saying it’s a new dawn for music.” 

Jensen laughed, “Well, I would love a nomination.” 

“You seem underwhelmed.”

“It makes me feel a little sick. Once I’m done with a movie I like to just leave it be. I only like knowing the outcome.”

They flew home later in the morning, Jamie slept for most of the plane ride. They got home at one and they spent the rest of the day lazing about by the pool relaxing as it was Sunday. For dinner Jared made them a big salad with steak and for dessert Jensen made flan. The week was hectic so Jensen ignored any and all requests to score movies. But having his life made him think of other things. 

One night Jared took the dogs for a run while Jensen gave Jamie a bath and put him to bed. Jensen felt maudlin and he tried to tamp it down but it was there. When Jared came in he was dripping with sweat and he let the dogs out to play in the pool to cool down. He looked at Jensen and said, “What’s wrong?”

“Jamie is going to be seven in February, he’s growing up.” 

“Aww, Jen,” Jared hugged him, sweat soaking into Jensen’s PJs. 

“I want a baby, Jared.”

“They grow up, Jen. You knew that going in, babies grow up. He was never going to stay a baby.”

“No,” Jensen shook his head, “I mean, I want a baby. I’m not ready to not be the dad of a little kid. I want another kid. I know, I know, we just got our life sorted out, we’re busy people. I know that this is all still new. Maybe when you said you wanted kids it was lip service because you didn’t think it would happen. I don’t know what you want. There are still frozen embryos from when we were having Jamie and maybe you like the idea of a kid but don’t like the idea of the baby being biologically my dead wife. I don’t know how the Palickis would feel about it. If you want to be the father, okay great but you said that there wasn’t anyone you would want to be the mother of your child. And we could do egg banks, whatever, I don’t care. I want a baby and I want you to be the daddy.” 

Jared rubbed his back, “I want a baby, cross that worry off the list right now. Yes, there are logistic problems. If someone got pregnant tomorrow the due date would crash with your theoretical tour dates. There are things to consider. Tricia has great genes, look at Jamie, couldn’t ask for more, cleaver and kind and awesome. The embryos are waiting, all ready to go. The baby gets three sets of grandparents. I don’t really care if I’m the bio dad. If I’d ever been in a stable relationship before I probably would have adopted. I was very happy to settle for being Jamie’s de facto stepdad. But now you’re saying you want a baby and I’m thrilled. I’m totally in.” 

Jensen felt himself smiling. “It’s not too soon?”

“Like you said, I’m a freight train without breaks. I want a baby you want a baby: let’s have a baby. But I want you to be sure about this; let’s be sure that it’s not just a freak out because Jamie’s getting closer to ten than five.”

“We were going to have three kids; we didn’t want to have an only child. I don’t want an only child; kids are meant to have siblings. I want him to have siblings. And here I am, madly in love with you, in a position where I’m not going to be a single dad. I want a baby and I want that baby with you.” 

Jared pulled back and grinned at him, “Awesome, a baby.” He kissed Jensen slowly and deeply. “We should call Annie. She’s a test run for telling your in-laws. But I really can’t see them freaking out. You’re giving them a grandkid.”

“Yeah,” Jensen took a sip of his coffee, his throat suddenly dry. “That’s a good idea.” 

“Don’t freak out yet, okay?” said Jared, kissing him again.

“Okay.” But when Annie picked up Jensen blurted, “I want to have a baby with Jared and I want to use Tricia’s embryos.” 

“Alright,” she said slowly, “not the way we usually say goodnight but congratulations?” She was on speakerphone and Jared laughed. “Oh hey, Jay.” 

“He’s been freaking out,” said Jared. 

“Why?” Then she continued, “Oh for chrissakes, Jen, I’m supposed to freak out? What: how can you consider moving on from your dead wife? Or: ohmigod how can you consider continuing your plan without her? Or: OMG you can’t use your wife’s eggs to continue your family that she wanted you to have? What is supposed to be my problem? Are Mom and Dad not going to be the baby’s grandparents, is there a rule that says a baby can’t have six grandparents?”

“No, of course not. It’s just not exactly normal: using Tricia’s eggs after she died to have babies with someone else.” 

“Right and the bit where a gay guy married a lesbian to have kids, that was the normal bit?”

“No but-”

“All I’m hearing is that my brother in-law and his really nice boyfriend are giving me a niece or nephew. You’re not supposed to mourn her for the rest of your life. She wanted Jamie to have siblings and that’s what you’re doing with a great guy who makes you happy and who already treats Jamie like he’s his. And legally speaking the embryos are yours to do with what you see fit. If you want a surrogate I’m up for it, they say it’s easier to have kids later if you have one when you’re young. Plus I can eat whatever I like, and I get maternity leave. I think Jason would be totally into having sex with a pregnant woman. And, I mean, Mack’s knocked up and Meggie’s a little young. I’ll start taking my temperature. We can get started whenever you like.” 

“Mack’s pregnant?” asked Jensen feeling shocked.

“No, who said that? I didn’t say that,” said Annie, poorly back pedaling. 

“When did she tell you?”

“Like three days ago, she just found out. It doesn’t matter. She and Greg have been engaged for two years and the wedding is less than three months away, she won’t be showing. Chill.”

“Fine, what do you think Ma and Pa are going to say?” 

“About Mack having a bun in the oven?”

“No, about Jared and I having a baby.”

“They’re going to be psyched that they’re getting a grandbaby. They worry about you, they about you’re happiness, they worry that you sort of fizzled out after Tricia died. Tell them that you’re having a baby with Jared and they will start buying baby stuff before I’ve actually fallen. Call them, stop being an idiot. They’re going to be thrilled. Then call Jared’s parents, then call yours and then go to bed because you have five kids sleeping over tomorrow.” 

“Thanks, Annie,” said Jared. “I think you just wiped out all of his worries.” 

“Hey, I get a new niece or nephew and pregnancy leave. See you tomorrow!” 

“Night,” said Jensen as they hung up.

“Better?” said Jared. 

“Very much so,” said Jensen. 

They called all the grandparents and everyone was thrilled, no one was upset. Afterwards he was smiling and relaxed. “Want to practice making a baby?” asked Jared. 

“Yes, totally.” Jensen leaned in and kissed his neck, “We’re gonna have a baby.”

“We have to talk to Jamie in the morning,” said Jared.

“Worry about that in the morning,” Jensen was still kissing his neck. 

Jared for whistled for the dogs who came in and Jared locked the door behind them, “Bed.” 

In bed Jared played his fingers over Jensen’s ribs making him laugh, “Don’t,” Jensen laughed. “Tickles.” 

“I love you, Jen.” Jared said as he kissed along Jensen’s neck. 

“Love you too.” He pulled Jared to hardness, “What do you want?”

“Handjobs and crashing?” Jared licked at Jensen’s lips, working his way inside. Jensen groaned into his mouth as Jared started to whack them both off. Jensen’s hand joined Jared’s and now it was Jared’s turn to moan and Jensen loved the vibrations. He came laughing into Jared’s mouth, “What?”

“It’s weird to have you quiet during sex. Kissing you shuts you up.”

“You love me even when I ramble.”

“I want to be the daddy of your baby. I love you all the time,” Jared gasped and came over Jensen’s abdomen. “Love that blissed out look too.”

Jared rested his forehead on Jensen’s shoulder. “So if Annie gets pregnant next month she’ll have the baby in August. After the tour but before school starts.” 

“I don’t know if we can do it that fast. We’ll see.” Jensen ran his hands over Jared’s back, “Let’s put on pants and go to bed. A baby keeps you up half the night, we should enjoy this while we can.”

“I take naps during the day, I can be up with the baby until four-thirty when I have to go to the market. It’ll work, I promise.” 

“I know, I know it will. I’m just warning you about the long nights ahead.” Jared kissed him one last time before getting up. He cleaned them both up before handing Jensen flannel pants. 

For Halloween Jamie and Tim went as racecar drivers. Jared worked a lot on what was now just being called The Gallivanting Gourmet getting episodes done quickly. He’d always had a say in the shooting schedule and he wanted enough of it to be done so that he could have a quiet holiday season. They got seventeen of the season’s twenty-two episodes done before Thanksgiving. 

Then it was Thanksgiving with his family and Christmas Eve with his family. Christmas morning was spent with Jensen’s parent and the afternoon was spent with the Palickis. They went home and ate dinner, just the three of them, and Jamie started to learn his new guitar, loving every minute of it. New Years was spent at the house with lots of friends and family around. All the time they were doing fertility stuff with Annie and the whole family was waiting for news. 

Jamie was so excited about having a brother or sister that he talked about it endlessly. Except that in January he had the winter recital. He was excited and wore a blazer and khakis played two of his newly arranged classics which made Jensen get lightly teary with pride. Now in school during his music classes he focused exclusively on his guitar. Miss Patsavas said that Jamie was beyond her skill level. But on days when Jamie got to have two music classes he always spent one of them just playing the piano, practicing.

Every weekend they went over to Chris and Steve’s place to record Jamie’s CD. Jensen helped with all the backup music, recording it while Jamie was at school. All Jamie needed to do was the piano for the classics and the pop songs and singing on the pop tracks which were adorable. It was amazing how quickly it went and when he said that Jensen smirked, “Jamie’s a genius, it goes fast. This isn’t hard for him, it’s not like riding a bike, that took close to a year.” 

And then they went to Mack’s wedding which was awesome. Mack looked beautiful; Greg looked like he might puke. Mack and Greg announced that she was pregnant and Jensen’s mom cried happy tears. There was a formal sit down dinner that night without kids and it was nice and Sandy was actually the person who babysat Jamie that night. It was really cool to have all the parts of his life melting into a whole. 

The only fly in the ointment was Jamie’s six month checkup. He hated giving blood for his RAST tests but Jensen bribed him with promises of cake. But the results were so awesome that Jamie forgot to be upset. Milk could be added back into his diet. He was thrilled and when Jensen and Jared were alone with Kim in his office Jensen said, “Level with us, what’s he likely to grow out of?”

Kim shook his head, “I don’t want to get your hopes up.”

“We won’t get our hopes up.”

Leaning forward Kim said, “What I will say is this: he’s not going to grow out of shellfish, fish, peanuts, nuts, strawberries, sesame or avocados and it is likely that he will develop an allergy to latex because that’s related to avocados. There is a possibility that he could out grow the seaweed, pears, mustard, horseradish and wheat. But I don’t want you to expect that.” Jensen still hugged him. 

Jensen went to the supermarket for supplies. That night they had grilled cheese sandwiches with American processed dairy cheese that melted beautifully they had ham in them. Jared made them a creamy tomato soup that he hadn’t been able to pull off with soy milk no matter how hard he’d tried. For dessert they had chocolate. Jamie loved it, it was the first time he’d eaten it since he was three and Jensen bought a large selection of chocolate. 

The next morning, when Jared asked Jamie what he wanted for breakfast while they were cuddling in bed, Jamie said, “Chocolate chip pancakes and a glass of real milk.”

Without think Jared kissed his forehead and said, “You got it, baby.” But Jamie didn’t tell him off for calling him baby and hugged him before rolling over and going back to sleep. 

The Oscar nominations were announced and sure enough The First Voyage did very well. Jensen was nominated for best song (the one without LeAnn and Steve) and best score. He was asked to perform his song at the awards and he happily agreed. Jared loved how much Jensen smiled now, it wasn’t a rare expression but the default. 

Jamie’s CD was ready by mid February, the day after the anniversary of Tricia’s death. No one ever said anything about the day and Jensen was grateful for that. Meggie donated her abilities as a professional photographer and did the covers for their CDs. Jensen’s was just a close up of him, caught in a laugh. Jared thought the picture was really sexy. Jamie’s was him sitting at the piano, he had his hands on the keys and was wearing his Piano is My Life shirt it was pretty obvious that he wasn’t playing because he too was laughing. Jensen sent them to his agent and they were both snapped up quickly by EMI and the release and tour dates were set. 

Jensen set up a trust for Jamie and Jensen said, “That’s money for when you grow up. I had a trust when I was little. The money was set up so that I could have it when I graduated college or turned twenty-one whichever came first. I used some of the money for the house and the pool and some for Mommy’s medical bills when she was going to have you and some for my violin, and guess what?”

“What?” asked Jamie. 

“I still have a lot of the money for stuff like your allergy tests. And it’s a good thing it was put in a trust like that because if I’d had it when I was little I would have gotten myself a bed shaped like a race car and when I got my license I would have actually bought a sports car.” 

“Now will the money for allergy tests come from my money?”

“No, baby, I’m the daddy. I take care of you. That’s my job; I’ll take care of everything you need from allergy tests, to your first car and college. The money will be waiting for you when you grow up.” 

Jamie’s birthday was on a Friday and that night was going to be a family party. Jensen called the restaurant where he and Jamie had always gone for date night. They assured him that they never used sesame seed oil so Jensen made a reservation for the whole family for Friday. He included Jared’s family and it was going to be a huge party. And Saturday was the party for Jamie’s friends, all of the kids from his class and Jeff and Josh’s kids. 

Jamie was up early on his birthday and bouncing on the bed. “Daddy, wake up, I’m seven.”

Jensen laughed, sitting up and hugging Jamie tightly. “Baby, you’re getting so big.” He kissed Jamie’s forehead, “Want presents now or after school?” 

“Now,” Jamie bounced. 

Jensen and Jared climbed out of bed. Jensen had assumed that Jamie would want his presents first and so he had set them out on the kitchen table the night before. There was a huge hippo stuffed toy with a bow on top of the other stuff. Jensen knew that Jamie was slightly too old for stuffed toys but Jensen wasn’t ready to let go of it yet. Jamie hugged the hippo to his chest and said, “I’m going to use him as a chair.” He put the hippo down.

Jensen pointed at the packages, “Those three are little, that one’s is your main one from Jared and me. That’s the order.”

So Jamie opened them in that order. He freaked out over the three little Lego sets that were all aquatic themed. But when he opened his big one he fell silent. He stared at it for a long time, just drinking it in, and then said, “Can I play with it or is it just for looking at?”

Jensen laughed, “You can totally play with it.” 

Jamie looked shocked and picked it up, “Oh wow, I’m allowed to take it out of the box?” 

Laughing Jared said, “It’s not for looking at.”

“But it’s a real, metal, painted-not-decaled, Generation One Rodimus Major still in the sealed box. Tim says these are really expensive. He says you can’t take them out of the box. He says the only reason he’s allowed to play with his Ratchet is because his dad took it out of the box in the eighties.”

“It’s a toy, Jamie, toys are meant to be played with.” Jensen smiled, “I would open it if I were you.” 

Jamie took that as his cue and ripped off the plastic before carefully opening the box and removing the Transformer. “Wow.” It was in car form and Jamie ran it back and forth along the table. 

“Like him?” asked Jared. 

“Love him,” Jamie hugged them both. “Thank you.”

“Baby, we have to get you dressed,” said Jensen. 

“I can’t bring Rodimus Major to school,” said Jamie sadly. 

“That’s true,” said Jensen, “but you get to give out cupcakes.” 

Jamie lit up, “Yeah, everyone loves that bit.” Jensen got him quickly washed and dressed. Jared made them fruit smoothies. 

Jeff Morgan came over with Tim. They were a little early to pick up the cupcakes and Jeff was dropping off Tim’s sleepover things as Tim was going to stay after the party the next day. Tim’s eyes lit up, “Is that Rodimus Major? You took him out of the box. You’re not supposed to take them out of the box,” Tim said sounding scandalized.

“Toys are not investments, Tim, they’re toys,” said Jensen. Jamie jammed his feet into his shoes and Jeff took the cupcake carrier from Jensen. Jensen smiled at the boys, “I’m picking you guys up this afternoon.” He hugged Jamie one last time, “Happy birthday, Jamie.”

After Jamie left Jensen started to clean up the kitchen. Jared said, “When you told me that you spent three hundred bucks on birthdays I thought we were going to get Jamie tons of stuff. When you said that we were allotting one hundred and eighty of it to a piece of twenty-six year old metal and rubber I thought you were crazy. And then he was so excited he could barely bring himself to touch it.”

“I know my boy,” said Jensen. “Charisma, his girlfriend from last year?” 

“They broke up?” asked Jared.

“She’s in a different homeroom, she might as well have moved to a different continent. Anyway, she got an iPad for Christmas. Can you believe that? A seven year-old with an iPad. Either some kids are getting grownup way too fast or the Carpenters don’t know their kid that well. Or maybe Charisma has way too much stuff. Mack got a Lady Lovely Locks doll with all the VHSs when she turned seven and I cannot believe that that less than twenty years later kids are so much more adult that an iPad is the equivalent thing.”

“Yes, but Jamie is a little bit more innocent, I think. No videogames in the house helps.”

“I told him that he can have a game system when he turns thirteen. I’m hoping he won’t want one. Nintendo stole my brother’s childhood. I was never that interested. But in the summer when the rest of us were running around outside Josh was always in front of the TV. I don’t want that for Jamie. Is that totally crazy nowadays?”

“I don’t think it’s crazy. It’s stealing my nephews’ lives. I just think you’re lucky that Jamie isn’t really that interested in them or else the begging would never stop. Jeff’s boys begged for a Kinect for their Xbox for Christmas. And got one.”

“Jamie got the guitar because he was saying he wanted to learn another instrument. He loves that guitar. But, to be totally honest I think he liked this more. Did you hear him list it off?” 

“‘A real, metal, painted-not-decaled, Generation One Rodimus Major still in the box.’ That was pretty funny,” said Jared. “He was almost shaking he was so excited.”

“Yeah, after the movie came out Jamie got so into Transformers that I got him the whole DVD collection of the old cartoons and he loved them so much that he thought the movie wasn’t as good.” 

Jared laughed, “We watched a few while you were in LA. They’re not as good as I remember them being.” 

Jensen also knew that they’d watched the episode of the barbeque while he was away because Jamie missed him when he left. Jared went to the restaurant to cover lunch as he was taking a rare Friday off from cooking. Jensen meanwhile cleaned the house. Most of his day was spent cooking for the class party the next day. 

When he went to pick the boys up he saw that Genevieve Cortese, Jamie’s homeroom teacher for the year, looked worried while Jamie looked put out. And Jensen sighed as he pulled up to the curb. He opened the window and said, “Hi, Gen, what’s up?” as the boys climbed into the car.

“Daniel Balfour said that getting toys for your birthday is babyish and Rodimus is a gay name. Jamie was understandably upset because it’s not nice to insult someone’s birthday present and he doesn’t like people saying gay like it’s a bad thing. Thankfully, Tim set Daniel straight by saying that a brand-new metal 1984 Rodimus Major is way cooler than anything Daniel has ever touched. We talked about words that can hurt with the whole class and I made Daniel apologize but he didn’t really mean it and Jamie did not accept his apology. Eric just picked Daniel up and I would expect a phone call when you get home.” 

“Thank you, Gen. We’ll see you on Monday.”

She leaned in the window with a smile and said, “Jamie, I hope you have fun tonight and at your party tomorrow. Happy birthday!”

Jamie smiled, “Thanks, Miss Cortese.”

“So, outside of Daniel being rude how was your birthday?”

“Everyone loved the cupcakes and I got an eraser shaped like a dog, a birthday sticker and birthday pencil with a monster topper!” said Jamie. 

“It’s green and has googly eyes,” added Tim. 

“Very cool,” said Jensen. 

Time asked Jamie if he could play with Rodimus the next day and Jamie said, “Yes, but he’s for gentle playing. I don’t want to smash him into stuff. I want his paint to stay nice. We can still smash Optimus Prime into stuff.”

“I won’t drop him or hurt him, I promise,” Tim crossed his heart.

“We can transform him and he can ref the fights.”

“Cool,” said Tim. “This is really exciting.”

They dropped Tim off and went home. Jared was there, freshly showered still running a towel over his hair. He smiled, “Someone called while I was in the shower.”

“That will be Eric.” Jensen hit the play button on the machine.

“Hi, Jensen, it’s Eric Balfour. I am so sorry about this. Give me a call back and we’ll see if we can sort this out a bit.”

Jared stared at the machine, “Eric Balfour from 24?”

“Yep,” said Jensen. “His wife is from Austin.” 

Jamie started to explain what happened at school as Jensen called Eric back. Eric picked up and Jensen said, “Hi, Eric, it’s Jensen.” 

“Jensen, I’m sorry. Please believe me what he’s saying is not coming from us. I think it’s the TV, they use slurs like they’re just words. And his older sister listens to music with the n word in it. I’m not sure how we got here. I didn’t want to move to Texas but I thought the kids would grow up a little slower out here, I liked that. We sent the kids to Leahnant thinking that they would still be in a liberal atmosphere. I grew up in LA and I thought this would be sheltered. But I think kids grow up faster nowadays. You never see a kid with bow biters anymore, it’s all Velcro.”

Jensen chuckled, “Jared and I were talking about that just this morning.” 

“So I’ve talked to him about why gay is a mean word, meaner than lame. We talked about why you shouldn’t ever insult someone’s birthday present and how hurtful it is. I asked him how he would feel if Jamie had made fun of his present. He understands more now. He would like to apologize better.”

“Sounds like a great idea to me.”

“He’s not coming tomorrow; I think he needs to be taught a lesson. Everyone loves parties at your house and I don’t think he gets to enjoy that.”

“I think if he apologizes that’s enough.”

“I disagree. He called his sister a retard the other day. Words aren’t getting through to him so he’s missing the party and I hope the other kids talk about how awesome it was all day Monday.”

“Okay, well, you’re the boss. But I’m not offended if that’s what you’re worried about. Seven year olds are idiots, every single one, these things happen. Once Jamie forgives him I think we’re good to go.” 

“Well, thanks for that, but he likes to play up when his mom’s on location, we take turns. I’ve got to put my foot down. You want to put it on speakerphone so that we can monitor it?” asked Eric. 

“Sounds like a great idea.” Jensen set the phone to speakerphone and said, “Jamie, Daniel wants to talk to you.” 

At the same time he heard Eric say, “Daniel, Jamie is on the phone for you.” 

Jensen handed the phone to Jamie as Daniel said, “Hi, Jamie.”

“Hi, Daniel.”

“I’m sorry I made fun of your Transformer. It was mean. I wouldn’t like it if you made fun of my PSP and it wasn’t nice of me to call it babyish. My big sister has stuffed animals, different kids like different stuff and that doesn’t make it babyish. And gay is a really hurtful word because it means boys who like boys and it doesn’t mean lame and your dad is gay and he’s really cool.” 

“Apology accepted,” said Jamie then he said, “I’ll see you tomorrow at my party.”

“No, Dad won’t let me come as punishment.” 

“But I accepted your apology,” said Jamie, confused. 

“Sorry, Jamie,” said Eric, “it’s one strike too many. Maybe you guys can have a play date soon.”

“Okay, Mr. Balfour. I’ll see you on Monday, Daniel.”

“Happy Birthday,” said Daniel. 

“Thank you,” said Jamie. He handed the phone back to Jensen as the Balfours hung up. “How long do we have before dinner?”

“We have an hour and a half before we have to get dressed in nice shoes.” 

“I’m going to start transforming Rodimus Major. It’s got tons of movable parts.”

“What about the Lego?”

“I’m gonna play with that tomorrow. First I want to play with Rodimus.” 

Jensen nodded. He made coffee and watched as Jamie followed the instructions, transforming the car into a man. “There was a poster in the box, what do you want to do with that?”

“Can we get a poster frame?” asked Jamie. 

“Sure, if that’s what you want.”

“I think it’s too nice to just be pinned up.”

“Hey,” said Jared, “mine’s not in a frame!”

Jamie smiled and said, “You can buy yours off the Food Network website. You can’t get one of these. If something gets on your one I can get a new one. I can’t buy another one of these so it gets framed.”

“What if I sign mine? Will that merit framing?”

“Jared, I have pictures of you and me now, those are framed.”

Jensen smirked at Jared as he handed off a cup of coffee. “Accept it, Jay, you’re not famous anymore. Now you’re just Jared and your poster is no longer the focus of the room.”

Jamie smiled, “It’s still my favorite show and you’re still my favorite person on TV but now I don’t really need the poster, you’re here.” 

“Aw, thank you, baby.” He smiled, “I’m going to have to start doing the show again soon so I won’t be around so much. It takes a lot of traveling. But Sandy promised me I’ll stay in Oklahoma, Arkansas and Louisiana so I can make sure I’m home for a couple of days every week.” 

Jamie sighed, “We’ll watch lots of Dinner for Two while you’re away. Do the dogs have to go too?” 

“No, the dogs will stay home.”

“Okay, Daddy and I will take good care of them.” Jamie looked a little glum and then he said, “I’m stuck.” He was staring at the instructions. Jared sat down next to him and studied the charts. 

“Step fourteen,” said Jared, “making the headlights into blasters.” 

“We have to go back,” Jamie started to reverse the steps. 

It took an hour and ten minutes for Jamie to totally transform him and then he just stared at him, “Coolest present ever.” Two little wheels were under his feet and Jamie skated him along the tabletop. 

They got ready for dinner, dressing up and putting on nice shoes. Jared fed the dogs before they left. Everyone was waiting and there were cheers as they went in. Someone had brought balloons and the dinner went well. Jamie got Legos and sheet music, which he loved. Jamie tried to convince him to let Marky, Mary, Kurt and Eric sleepover but Jensen said, “Jamie they’re sleeping over tomorrow with Tim. I want you to be nice and rested for your party tomorrow and I don’t think that’s possible with a sleepover the night before.” 

~~~

Jamie and Daniel got tight, apparently Daniel really made amends and Jamie forgave him for the slight. It made little to no sense to Jared but Jensen assured him it was normal. One morning he woke up super early and baked a cake. Jensen got up as Jared was icing it in a chocolate ganache. “Cake for breakfast?” asked Jensen.

“Today is the anniversary of me accosting you in the grocery store.”

Jensen’s face fell, “Oh, God, Jared. I’m sorry, I totally forgot. Jay-”

“April twenty-seventh, that’s when we started dating. This isn’t our anniversary, April twenty-seventh, remember that one. This one is just a day with cake for breakfast. And tonight I’m making us a Mexi-Kickin’ Curry sans weird cheesy rice. It’s not an anniversary, there are no presents. It’s just a cake.” He kissed Jensen. “It’s time to go wake Jamie.”

Jensen kissed him again, “I love you.”

“You too,” Jared smiled.

Then it was go time. Jared was so excited about the Oscars that he had trouble sleeping for three days before they flew out to LA. Jamie was also pretty bouncy about it and Jensen kept smirking at them both. Apparently there was going to be an Oscar party at the house. Jim Cameron sent Jensen an email that said, “Your tuxes are waiting in your hotel room. You have connecting rooms with Chad… sorry.” Which made Jensen laugh. 

On the plane on Saturday they were in first class with Chad and Sophia. Jared was still bouncy and Chad came over saying, “Jensen, switch seats with me.” Jensen moved to sit with Sophia. Chad slumped into Jensen’s chair. “Stop acting like a fucking Oscar virgin, you’re embarrassing me.” 

“I am an Oscar virgin.”

“Okay, here’s how it works. We go to the hotel, relax then we go out and do something. Tonight we go to the Night Before; it’s a big fund raiser dinner. Everyone gets trashed, a few Hollywood royalty always end up vomiting inappropriately in the lobby. Try not to vomit, you only have one tux. You go upstairs, have messy, drunk, excited sex and go to sleep. Tomorrow we get up and have greasy morning-after breakfast. Maybe we’ll go swimming or something. Then Jim will send up someone up to help us get dressed and do a little makeup. Usually the people like us don’t have to do the red carpet thing but with all the buzz around Jensen and you and with the fact that this could be my fourth Oscar it’s a big deal. We’re walking it with Jim, should be fun, break out your biggest smile and get ready to chitchat with vapid blondes from E! and Access Hollywood.   
“Then we go in, chill out for four, mostly boring as fuck, hours we hug people when they win, laugh politely at poorly written jokes. After that we go to the Governors’ Ball where we eat dinner and kiss each other’s asses. Then we go back to the hotel, drop off our statues and get our gift bags and hit the Vanity Fair after party where we drink, dance and eat little delicious things on crackers. We get back to the hotel around four and crash. Then we roll out of bed and go home. It’s not that exciting, calm the fuck down. I’m embarrassed to be your best friend when you act like this.” 

Jensen came back and said, “Chad, Sophia wants you back.” Chad got up and Jensen sat down. “What were you talking about?”

“Chad wants me to calm down.”

“Why?”

“He says I’m embarrassing him.”

Jensen nodded, then he leaned in, speaking softly, “Does Chad give you blow jobs?” 

“No.”

“Does Chad have sex with you?”

“No.”

“Does Chad want to be your baby daddy?”

“No.”

Jensen kissed his ear, “I think you’re adorable when you’re over excited. I think it’s sexy and sweet. And I love the way your leg bounces and the way that when you try to stop grinning you can only keep a straight face for a minute before smiling again. Ignore Chad: we’re going to the Oscars. Be as excited as you like.” 

He felt himself grin and said, “We’re going to Hollywood!”

Jensen laughed, “Yes we are. And we get to party, kid free, two nights in a row! And I get to show off and play the piano in front of tens of millions of people on TV. And we get to wear tuxedoes and drink champagne. And maybe, just maybe, they’ll say my name and you can totally tongue me on international TV.” 

“I really want you to win.”

Jensen laughed again and Chad called over, “Jen, I just got him calmed down.”

“Well, he doesn’t want to be calm so suck it up.”

“He’s going to embarrass us on the red carpet.”

“No, he’ll embarrass you. There is a large difference. I’m firmly on team overexcited. In fact,” He hailed an airhostess, “Can we please have four glasses of champagne?” She brought them without pointing out that it was wasn’t noon yet. Jensen thanked her and handed them out. Holding up his glass he said, “Here’s to the next forty-eight hours. Win or lose we get to get dressed up to the nines, party, get gift bags full of swag and sit with cool famous people.”

Jared and Sophia said cheers while Chad said, “No, it’s all about winning. I don’t like tuxedoes. I’m straight so I don’t give a shit about dress up. I don’t need free stuff and most celebrities are assholes. I just want my statue.” 

Jensen rolled his eyes and said, “And here’s to Chad getting his forth Oscar.”

They laughed and drank their champagne. Once they landed there was a limousine waiting for them. They went to the hotel where Jensen unpacked while Jared tried on his tux. “Do you want to rip this off me?”

“I always want you naked but I don’t want to rip an Armani tux.”

“It’s a rental,” Jared agreed with a sigh. 

Jensen shook his head, “It’s a loan. When someone asks ‘who’ you’re wearing tomorrow and you say Armani, you have paid the rental fee.”

“What are you wearing?”

Jensen checked the garment bag, “Dolce and Gabbana, nice. Now, if you would like to get laid for the first time in LA you should really strip so that I don’t damage the tux.” 

Jared took it off, teasing Jensen who was watching him with hungry eyes. “Never been to LA before, after this can we go sightseeing?” 

“Of course we can.”

“Can we walk the walk of fame?” 

“Whatever you like.” 

Sun was pouring in from the open balcony doors as Jensen slid into him. They were kissing and it was nice until Chad pounded on the connecting doors, “Bros, let’s go out. Sophia is looking awesome and wants to hit the stores, c’mon.”

“Go without us,” said Jensen sounding remarkably even, “we’ll catch up at dinner.”

“C’mon, guys, it’ll be fun. We’re not going without you.”

“Chad, we’re having sex, go away,” Jensen kissed Jared’s neck and pulled his arms up over his head, pinning him down.

He heard himself cry out, “Jesus that feels good, Jen.”

“Are you guys messing with me?” asked Chad.

Jensen laughed and Jared loved the vibrations and said, “That’s good too.”

Jensen started to stroke him and said, “Chad, I like but you really need to fuck off.”

“We’ll see you later,” Chad called. “Use protection.”

Jensen got him off with quick movements and Jensen groaned and came soon after. He slumped down against Jared and said, “Welcome to LA, Jay.” 

They showered together, and dressed in jeans and tee-shirts. They caught a cab to a specific address and Jared said, “Where are we going?”

“The place I love to go to when I’m here for lunch.”

“You have a place?”

“I used to come here a lot, did a lot of concerts here and scoring films. I have a place.”

Jared smiled, “Am I going to like this place?”

“I have loved it since the first time I came here when I was six. I think you’re going to really enjoy it.” He pulled something out of his wallet and handed it to Jared. 

It was a bubble pack of pills, “Is this Lactaid?” They still kept soy milk in the house for Jared’s coffee and for him to drink.

“Yeah, you’re going to want those.” They pulled up in front of an awning with Mickey and Minnie Mouse kissing at a table over a shared milkshake. “Disney’s Soda Fountain.” Jensen paid the guy as they jumped out. 

Jared laughed, “I always think you’re the adult in this relationship. Ice cream for lunch: you’re losing the grownup status.”

“Dude, they do food.” Jensen shrugged as they went in. To the hostess he said, “May we please have a booth?”

She smiled, “Follow me.” As they sat down and she handed them their menus she said, “Congratulations on your Oscar nominations, Jensen, it’s good to see you again and have a magical lunch.”

“They know you?” asked Jared.

“I’ve never met her before but they train the wait staff to recognize their famous regulars. I was here twice when I was scoring the film.” Jensen said, “They have the best chili in a bread bowl.” Above the soda fountain counter there were hundreds of pictures of celebrities eating at the restaurant. One of them was Jensen, about seventeen, smiling and eating a huge bowl of chili. It was signed and everything. 

Jared laughed, “Dude, they have a picture of teenage you.”

“I’ve been here more than forty times. And actually, go along the line of pictures ten spots down.” Jared didn’t instantly recognize the little kid in the picture the person he recognized was Jensen’s mother as a younger woman. 

“How old are you in that picture?”

“That was our first trip here, I was six. I had three concerts here that week and I needed a little breather and Mom brought me here. It was during the whole media blitz about a kid being so talented.”

“Wow.”

It was actually really good food Jared had a ranch chicken wrap and Jensen kept saying that he was missing out on the chili which Jared tried and was phenomenal. They finished up with huge sundaes. They left a huge tip before going into the store where Jensen bought a collection of pins that all had Disney characters holding Oscars as a gift for Jamie. They headed back out onto Hollywood Boulevard there they walked along the street, looking at all the fame stars and they looked at the Hollywood sign. Jared felt like his eyes must be the size of saucers as he drank it all in, it was totally awesome. He stood just staring at the sign for a while because it was right there. Smiling Jensen said, “Gimme your phone.” Jared handed it over and Jensen took a picture of him. 

“I’ll take yours.”

Jensen shook his head, “There are at least forty of me in front of the sign, I’m good.”

They wondered around for the rest of the afternoon. Chad and Sophia met them coming out of Hollywood and Highland. Chad was loaded down with shopping bags. He looked like he was exhausted. “Have you guys been shopping all this time?” asked Jared. 

Chad nodded glumly, “What have you guys been doing? Oh, sorry for trying to walk in before.” 

“We went to the Disney Soda Fountain,” said Jared. 

“Seriously? You went to that tourist trap?” said Chad. Jared was standing behind Jensen and shook his head at Chad who quickly added, “Is what a lot of people would say. But that’s really cool.” Jensen laughed.

“They have pictures of Jensen and at six and seventeen eating there hanging up,” said Jared. 

Chad looked like he wanted to swallow the foot he’d just put in his mouth, but Jensen laughed it off and said, “I don’t really feel like I’m in LA until I’ve eaten there. It’s just tradition.”

“It’s really good food,” said Jared. “We should go get ready for dinner.” There were too many bags for them to share a cab so they went back separately. 

They got dressed with the connecting doors open, talking to each other continually. He couldn’t figure out his bowtie and after five minutes Jensen said, “Stop it.” Jensen moved behind him and tied it perfectly. 

“How did you do that? My mom tied it for both my proms.”

“When you’re a little kid doing concerts they expect you to dress up like an idiot. I could do a bowtie after the third tour I think.”

“That sucks.”

“Jamie and I have it in our contracts that we have the right to deny costuming. If he wants to wear the tux he will, if he wants jeans he will.” Jensen tied his own. 

Then Chad came in and held out his tie, “Help me?” Jensen moved so that he was behind Chad and tied it quickly. “Thank you.” 

Sophia came in wearing a floor length green gown and smiled, “Look at you, boys. Jensen, congratulations on making that exceptionally gorgeous tux look casual. Jared and Chad, you both look like little kids in your dads’ suits.”

“And you look stunning,” Jensen grinned at her and then said. “We have thirty minutes until the dinner starts downstairs.” 

“I suggest we get buzzed,” said Chad. 

Jared expected Jensen to say no but instead he said, “That’s a good idea. The first forty minutes of this thing are painful. It’s all speeches about how awesome we all are before we can actually focus on the food and talking.” Jensen went into the mini fridge to get little bottles of vodka and orange juice out while Chad got them glasses. 

They were all very slightly buzzed when they went downstairs. They met Jim Cameron in the lobby and all went into the banquet hall, sitting at a table with everyone from The First Voyage. And it was true, over a half hour was boring as hell. Jared leaned over and whispered, “Why are we here?”

“Because I spent five thousand dollars on our tickets,” Jensen whispered back. “It’s a fundraiser. It starts boring but it gets better.” 

When the speeches were over they finally started to eat and drink and talk to each other. Then it was fun because some people would come over and say hello but mostly it was them talking and drinking with the people from the film. Jim Cameron was drunk and telling the whole table hilarious stories about Jensen being sixteen and when he was drunk at the wrap party and how he’d vomited on Kate Winslet. It was close to two AM when Jim said, “We should get to bed so that we can be pretty tomorrow night.” 

Chad had been right: Kevin Spacey vomited in a planter and then he and Jensen had drunk, messy excited sex. The next morning he woke up with a screaming hangover. “Jen, if you ever loved me please kill me.” Jensen rolled over and reached into the mini fridge.

He held out a time bottle of tequila, “Drink this.” Jared downed it in a gulp. “That’s why the party is called the Night Before.” 

“What?” asked Jared. 

“Old saying for hangover? This is – in fact – the morning after the Night Before.”

“That’s really not cute,” Jared rubbed his eyes. 

“I didn’t name it,” said Jensen. He rubbed Jared’s back. “Want a greasy breakfast?” 

“And Alka-Seltzer and maybe to give you a blowjob once I can move without puking.” 

Jensen ordered them two plates of sausage, eggs, hash browns and toast and a jug of orange juice. He finished by saying, “Do you have any Alka-Seltzer... Awesome. Would you please send up a couple of those... Thanks.” He rubbed Jared’s back, “fifteen minutes. Want anything?” 

Jared pulled him down, “Just stay with me. Glad someone doesn’t get hangovers.”

“Never have,” Jensen kissed his neck. Jensen cuddled him close for a while then said, “I’m going to put on pants so that I can open the door.” He pulled away slowly and Jared pulled Jensen’s pillow over his head. A little while later through the pillow he heard someone knock and heard Jensen saying good morning and talking softly. Then Jensen pulled the pillow away from Jared’s face, “Food.” Jared slowly sat up as Jensen set up the tray. First he poured Jared a glass of water, dropping in a pill he said, “Plop-plop, fizz-fizz. Swallow that.” 

Jared stirred the drink and swallowed it with a grimace. “Gah.”

“You can always spot a boy from the south by the way he can chug straight tequila but chokes on the cure.”

“I like the flavor of tequila,” responded Jared. Jensen filled his glass with orange juice and set the tray on the bed between them. Jared started to eat feeling nauseous, but as always grease set his stomach at ease. It was only once his stomach and head felt better and the plates were empty that he realized Jensen looked awful. “Jen, are you sick?” 

“What?”

“You look gray.”

“Oh. It’s just nerves, I’m fine.”

“You look like you’re gonna puke. Is it the playing in front of tens of millions of people?” 

Jensen looked confused, “What? No. Don’t be stupid, Jay, that’s the good bit.” He sighed. “What if I win? What if I have to give a speech? I don’t have anything to say? I mean, is it just political? Do you think that’s it? That it’s a political nomination? Like, poor Jensen, we watched him grow up as a kid and get outed, and we watched him become an adult, then his wife died and he became a recluse and now he’s back and awesome and happy so let’s give him a couple of nominations in solidarity. I hope it’s just political. I don’t want to have to give a speech.” 

Jared moved the plates off the bed and pulled Jensen into his lap, “Jen, you’re work is amazing.” He hugged Jensen close. “I don’t think it’s political. It’s beautiful music. I think it’s a genuine nomination. C’mon you’re the most self-confident person I know.”

“Confidence in my work is totally different than having to give a speech.” 

“Tonight you get to get up there and play your music and relax. If you win you get up there and say thank you and get down again. No one dislikes a brief speech people hate lists. Don’t do a list and you’re good.”

“They said they won’t play you off this year, if you’re not doing a list, they just let you talk and what if I start to ramble? I’m not good at awards; I’ve never been good with accolades. I’ve got three Golden Globes, seven Grammys and five CMAs. And I have hated giving the speeches every time.”

“I watched all those acceptance speeches on YouTube, the night I looked you up, you were adorable in all of them. You’ll be fine don’t freak out.” 

And he was. That night they walked the red carpet talking to totally inane interviewers. They had seats close to the front because the film was nominated for so many things. He was between Chad and Jensen and having a ball. It was so cool because the stage was huge and right there. Jared kept discretely pointing out movie stars and Jensen was relaxed and talking to Jim’s wife Suzy and rubbing thumb over the back of Jared’s hand, which he was holding. Then the show began and it was way more fun than Chad had made it out to be. Part of the fun was that they kept winning stuff. First the film got best original screenplay, then best art design. Then Chad got best cinematography. He jumped up onto the stage right after kissing Sophia and hugging a lot of people. 

“Okay, wow, thanks, Academy! Everyone in the category is awesome. Dad, Rex-osaurs, Nicky, Brandon, Ty and Shannon I love you. Jim Cameron, thanks for giving me a project with puppets, a submarine and a lot of water: that was cool. Thanks to everyone on the film it was a really smooth shooting schedule which is awesome. And Sophia, darling, thanks for sticking with me even when I am a total assbutt. Someday I hope you give up and marry me. Thanks!” 

Right after that there was a commercial break and Jensen left to go back stage to get ready to perform. A seat filler came and sat next to Jared and Jared said, “Hey.”

“Hey,” she said, “I’m not really supposed to talk to the celebrities.”

“That’s a stupid rule.” She smiled. “Are you having fun?”

“It’s awesome.”

“Right? Look,” he pointed discreetly, “Helen Mirren is right there. We’re totally breathing her air.”

Chad heard them and said, “Jay, I’ve won lots of Oscars and you’re right next to me. I’m holding an Oscar that I just won. I’m twenty-seven and I have four Oscars, I won best short while I was still at school. Be impressed by me.” He leaned over Jared and said, “I’m Chad, what’s your name?” 

“Ashley.”

“Ashley,” Chad said, “would you like to hold an Oscar?”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, but if you run away with it Jared will tackle you.” He handed it to Ashley. 

“My gosh, thank you,” she said. “I have to say, I love your cooking show. You guys are awesome. And your episode of the Family Barbeque was the best one ever.”

“Thank you, I really don’t feel famous tonight so my ego really appreciates the boost,” said Jared. 

Chad said, “Ashley, I’m gonna need my guy back. I’m getting nervous.” She handed it back. “Do you have a camera? Want to take a picture with a TV chef and a cinematographer who just got a prize?” 

“Cameras are even more against the rules than starting conversations with the stars.” 

“Well I have a camera,” said Chad pulling one out of his pocket. “Cuddle up and get cute.” He nudged Brad, “Brad, we need your help.” So Brad took their picture with Ashley who was beaming and Chad took his camera back. Then he took out his phone and handed it to her. “I’m signed into facebook. Find yourself and friend you. When you get home friend me back. I’m Chadinator M&M. I’m gonna post it and tag you once I get home tomorrow. Gotta warn you right now, I’m going to de-friend you later because I’m only facebook friends with people I actually am friends with. It’s not that you’re not cool, it’s just… Y’know.”

“Thank you so much. This is awesome. It’s going to be my profile pic.”

“Awesome,” said Chad he pocketed his phone. 

Then Robert Downey Jr. came out to introduce Jensen and Jared said, “My boy’s about to be on; we have to shut up.”

And then Jensen playing the piano and singing gorgeously. Jared couldn’t believe that the sexy dude in a tux who was performing for tens of millions of people was his. The seat filler left right afterwards and Jared smiled at her and said, “Have fun tonight, Ashley. It was nice to meet you.” 

Bits of the different scores were played over the night and lots of people played their songs. But Jensen’s was pretty obviously the best. Guy Pierce got best supporting actor, beating out Brad Pitt who was also nominated. They won best visual effects. And then it was down to the big seven. They weren’t nominated for the foreign film nor were they up for best leading actor or actress, there weren’t any lead actors or actresses in the film. Something Italian that Jared never heard of and looked super boring and incredibly depressing won best foreign film. 

Then they announced the nominations for best score. The camera zoomed in on Jensen as they said his name and Jensen smiled but was practically vibrating with nervousness next to Jared. “Don’t worry, you’re awesome.” whispered Jared once the camera was off Jensen. 

Then Claire Danes opened the envelope saying, “And the Oscar goes to-”

Leonardo DiCaprio finished, “Jensen Ackles!” 

Jensen looked slightly horrified and completely shocked. So Jared grabbed him and kissed him to snap him out of it. He felt the smile against his lips. And then Chad was half lifting Jensen in a hug. And then Jim Cameron was hugging him and pushing him towards the stage. Jensen went up, after being grabbed by both Katie Holmes and Michelle Williams who were in the audience, and said, “Wow.”

The microphone caught Leonardo DiCaprio saying, “Are you gonna faint?” as he hugged Jensen. Jensen shook his head and accepted the statue. 

“Wow,” repeated Jensen. “I really wasn’t… there are so many amazing musicians nominated in both of these categories. I was just here to cheer and wear a nice suit. Um, Jared said don’t make a list,” people laughed, “love you, Jay. So I won’t even though there are a lot of people to thank; they know who they are. Except I will say thank you to the Academy. I have the most amazing family and friends I really do and they support me in everything I do and always have. Momma and Dad and everyone, I am so blessed. And, Jamie, this is the bit where the parent says I love you go to bed. I love you so much, baby, but I know you’re probably screaming and jumping about right now and not going to go to bed.” More laughter. “I spoke to Miss Cortese on Friday and got tomorrow’s homework and we agreed that tomorrow is a mental health day.” People were laughing hard now. “Thank you, very much. This is an incredible honor.” He walked off as people cheered more.

During the commercial breaks people got up and walked around chatting with each other and Jensen came back. He still looked shocked. Jared couldn’t stop grinning and Chad said, “You look stupidly in love, Jay.” 

Jensen rolled his eyes at Chad and sat down heavily, “I can’t believe that just happened. I called home backstage.”

Jared smiled, “How is everyone?” 

“Tipsy, excited, I was on speakerphone. Jamie was screaming a lot. How foolish did I look up there?”

“Didn’t look foolish,” Jared said, “I promise. You were great.” He reached out, “Can I please hold your Oscar?” Jensen handed it over and Jared, “That is so cool.”

“They had to add a commercial break late in the show in case you win best song, because that’s next and they couldn’t have you coming from back stage.” said Chad.

“Well, now if I have to get up there again I won’t feel nervous. It’s only the first one that does it to me. It’s the total shock of it.”

They were told that they were about to go back on-air so everyone moved back to their seats. Jared was still examining Jensen’s Oscar when George Clooney announced Jensen’s name as a nominee for best song. And then Jensen was being called up again and he hugged Jensen tightly, “You’re awesome. Don’t freak out.” 

Jensen walked up shaking a lot of hands as he went and when he got there he hugged George Clooney and said, “Thank you,” before really turning to the mike. “This is amazing and incredibly unexpected. Thank you. I always tell Jamie that if music stops being fun you have to stop. Songs can’t cure diseases or change the world; they’re songs and music should never feel like work. If it feels like work instead of play you need to rethink what you’re doing. I stopped composing and writing for a while because I wasn’t having fun. Jim, even when you’re calling me Jenny-boy and telling people embarrassing stories about my childhood you are an amazing friend. And when I was ready to come back you gave me a wonderful film to work on which was so much fun I felt a little guilty getting paid. You gave me a fantastic orchestra, and incredible sound people and brought Steve and LeAnn out to help me. So thank you, for helping me to show Jamie that working in music is awesome and please stop telling people about the Titanic wrap party it was over a decade ago.” And again people were laughing and cheering. 

Jim didn’t win best director but didn’t seem to care because the film was doing so well and he already had an Oscar for the screenplay which he’d written. Nicole Kidman won for best actress for some costume drama and had a thank you list which Jared found super boring. Nicolas Cage did it as well when he won best actor but ended by saying, “Kal-El, your dad doesn’t think as far ahead as Jamie’s so go to bed because you do have school tomorrow.” That made Jared laugh. 

When Jared had first asked Jensen if The First Voyage could win best picture Jensen had said, “No, it’s sci-fi. Fantasy films don’t win.”

But when Jennifer Love Hewitt called the film as the best picture Jensen was jumping up and hugging Jim and shaking the hands of the other producers as they went up to the stage. They made a list and Jim Cameron thanked the Academy for considering what might have been dismissed as a popcorn movie. And then the whole thing was over. Then they went to the Governor’s Ball where Jensen and Chad both got interviewed about their wins and Jensen was asked if he’d really arranged the day off for Jamie. 

With a chuckle Jensen said, “I didn’t expect to win. I was actually pretty shocked. Jamie was certain I was going to win, completely positive. And I thought that when I lost Jamie was going to be heartbroken and I figured if there’s anything worse than going to school sleep deprived it is going sleep deprived and disappointed. So one mental health day seemed like a good idea, to get him back on track and now it’s a sort of celebration. One day can’t throw you off too much when you’re in second grade.” 

When asked what they were going to do Jensen laughed, “Tonight was ours; tomorrow he can decide what we’re doing.” And when asked why he looked so shocked at his name both times, the first time so shocked he didn’t move he said, “Everyone nominated in the categories are such amazing musicians I really didn’t expect it. I’ve had the song from Despicable Me stuck in my head for over a month so I thought that was a shoe in for the song and the scoring of the new Taming of the Shrew was so beautiful it made me cry so I was here to cheer for them. I was kind of treating the performances like a concert, I was here to enjoy the show I wasn’t expecting to get called up there.”

They ate and chatted with people and then went back to the hotel. At the hotel Jensen’s gift bag was waiting in their room. Next to it was a check list that said, “To Donate.” Jensen laughed and said, “If you don’t donate it you have to pay taxes. Apparently the gift bags are worth eighty-five thousand dollars.”

“Do we have to donate everything to not pay the taxes?”

Jensen shook his head and said, “We can go through it.” The only things they kept was cookies, chocolates, a watch, a really cool unisex bracelet that Jared put on instantly, a year’s supply of Altoids, a cool electric toothbrush and a really nice leather travel bag filled with good stuff. All of the mattresses, the four vacations and other completely ridiculous things like jewel studded cat collars and silver plated dog bowls were checked on the list for donation. “Tomorrow morning they’ll collect everything for donation when they come to reclaim my Oscars so that they can be engraved.” He picked up one of the cookies and tried it, “That is delicious. We should go to the stupid Vanity Fair party.”

“Stupid?” repeated Jared. 

“It’s a club. I don’t go to nightclubs on my own time, they’re too loud and crowded. I don’t care if it’s filled with famous people, it’s just a club. But it’s expected.” 

“I didn’t think much of the Governor’s Ball food, not that good and not enough of it. Wolfgang Puck let me down, I was all excited when I heard he was catering but I was unimpressed,” said Jared. 

“Room service?”

“Is the soda fountain still open?” 

“Seriously?”

“One last bowl of chili before we go home; I think it will be way more fun. Never been all that into clubs. I like to talk and you can’t do that in clubs. I’m too jazzed to go to sleep or stay in.”

“Really?” he could see Jensen getting excited. “Are you just pretending because you know I’d love to go?” 

“I would really love to go.”

Jensen grinned, “I can’t wear the tux: I might get chili on it.” Jensen started to change and Jared knocked on the door of Chad and Sophia’s room. 

As Chad opened the door Jared said, “We’re going to go to the Disney place to grab a second dinner. Have fun at the party.” 

Sophia said, “I’m starving and sick of high heels. I needed four inch heels to pull off this dress. Chad, how committed are you to this party?”

Chad sighed and looked a little disappointed and said, “Do I sound really fucking old if I say I’m sick of partying tonight? I got my Oscar, now I’m kind of done. Can we tag along? I’m bringing my naked-sword-dude.”

“Totally,” said Jared, “we’re changing out of borrowed clothes so we don’t get anything on them.”

“If Chad’s bring his Oscar then I’m bringing mine,” said Jensen. “What if someone breaks in? I’m way happier if they’re with me.” 

When everyone was in jeans they were ready to go. Sophia still had her hair in a beautiful updo and perfect makeup but she was wearing sneakers and regular clothes. They took a cab over and when they got there they were greeted by a smiling girl who said, “Congratulations on your Oscars! We were watching it on all the screens we usually have the cartoons on. Booth for four?”

“Yes please,” said Jensen, “that would be awesome.” 

They sat down and ordered drinks, fun shakes and old fashioned sodas. The Oscars were all on the table. Chad took his first sip of his banana chocolate walnut shake and said, “I was wrong, seriously not a tourist trap, this is a really good shake.” 

Chad got a Mickey Mouse shaped waffle with bacon, Sophia had a hot pastrami sandwich and both he and Jensen had the chili. It was so nice after the exciting night to just relax and eat. They were just eating and talking about the shooting schedule for The Gallivanting Gourmet and the barbeque at Tom and Mike’s the next weekend. 

While they were eating the waitress asked them if they would mind taking a picture for the wall. They said of course and Sophia asked if the girl wanted her to move out of the picture and the waitress said that of course they wanted Sophia in it and wanted her to sign it, pointing out that she had been mentioned in an acceptance speech and was therefore famous. It was printed in the backroom while they were finishing up their meal. The girl brought it out for them to sign. 

Jensen asked for the check but was told that having such a great photo was payment. Chad left a two hundred dollar tip on the table saying, “Congratulations on your first Oscars, Jensen. Was I right?”

“It’s totally better to win one than to be nominated. You were right.”

~~~

They finished the cookies and chocolates before going home, not wanting to bring anything possibly contaminated into the house. It made for a good breakfast. Jared was showering when Jim’s assistant came to pick up the tuxes and then the Academy official came to pick up the rest of the gift bag and the Oscars he put them into protective cases with Jensen’s name on them. Jensen didn’t really want to give them back. 

They caught an early flight home and Jensen was excited to see Jamie. He was scrubbed and ready to hug his baby. He felt buzzed off of the excitement of last night. Jared put an arm around his shoulder, “I’m proud to be with you,” said Jared softly against his ear, “I love getting to be your arm candy.”

“You’re very pretty arm candy.”

“Thank God, I don’t have any other talents.” 

Jensen laughed. They landed and, as they didn’t have any luggage, they were straight out of the gates. His parents and Jamie were waiting for them. Jamie actually lunged for him and Jensen grabbed him and swung him up for a hug. “Baby, I missed you.” 

Jamie hugged him hard and pulled back so that he could hug Jared. To Jensen he said, “I’m really happy you won the Oscars.” He kissed Jensen and said, “Can I see them now?” Jensen walked out of the way towards his parents. 

“They had to take them to get engraved.” He walked to his mom and dad who both hugged him around Jamie and hugged Jared as well. Everyone said how proud they were of him and they went home in his parents’ car. They were in the backseat with Jamie and Jensen got out the Disney pins. “Got these for you, baby.” Jamie exclaimed over them and to the car as a whole Jensen said, “How was your party last night?”

“Everyone was at the house, it was great,” said his dad. “Your momma and I cleaned up with Chris and Steve this morning while Jamie did all of his homework. How was your party?”

“The Governor’s Ball was fun but not enough food and too many reporters. We ditched the Vanity Fair party with Chad and Sophia and went to the Soda Fountain to get real dinner.”

His parents laughed, hard. “Of course you did,” said his mom.

“They took a picture of the four of us with all the Oscars to add to their wall,” said Jared. To Jamie he added, “They had two of your daddy already, one from when he was your age with Grandma.” 

“Can we go there when we go on tour?” asked Jamie. 

Jensen smiled, “Yes, I asked a waitress there about food allergies, all the nuts, nut ice creams and things with strawberries are kept separate from other ice creams and every single ice cream and topping has its own serving spoon. We can’t eat food there because their kitchen isn’t safe but their ice cream bar is and they do amazing ice cream. We can totally go, it’s a really cool place that’s where I got your pins. It’s a Disney place.”

They got home and his parents hugged them goodbye. “So you finished all your work?” Jared asked Jamie and Jamie nodded enthusiastically. “Well, Daddy was awesome and got you a day off. It’s been a while since you two got a real date night, because of all of the excitement over the Oscars and everything. Would you like to hang out with Daddy by yourself today? There’s always stuff I can do for JT’s; I can get out of your hair.”

Shaking his head Jamie said, “I don’t need as many date nights, you’re family too. What are we going to do?” 

Jensen said, “That’s up to you. Anything you want, it’s hooky.”

“Adventure Landing?” asked Jamie.

Jared laughed, “Is that place still open?”

“It’s as good as you remember it,” said Jensen. “They have bumper boats now.”

“That is awesome.”

They had an early lunch and headed out to Dallas. They played mini-golf, ate cotton candy, went on the bumper boats and played laser tag. Jared got a hole in one on the mini-golf course and jumped up and down, freaking out and saying, “This has never happened to me before!” Jamie actually fell over laughing at him. He almost fell into the unnaturally blue water in the fake pond laughing so hard. They went home for dinner and then Jensen gave Jamie a bath and put him to bed a little while Jared did the laundry. It was nice to get back to normal. 

While he was cuddling with Jamie, Jamie said, “I’m really glad you won the Oscars.”

“Me too.”

“But I’m worried that you had to give them back. What if the man wasn’t really working for the Oscars?”

“He did, don’t worry, baby. They will be here in eleven days.”

“Daddy, when Annie has the baby will you still call me baby?” 

“Yes, the actual baby will need a different nickname.” Jensen kissed Jamie. “You have always been my baby, and when we celebrate your fiftieth birthday, you will still be my baby. You didn’t look like a James when you were born and Mommy and I called you baby until you started to look like a Jamie which took about a year. That’s not going to change any time soon. Now you should go to bed because we have a big day tomorrow, and why is it big?”

“Every day is big.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too, Daddy.” 

“Quebec CD?” 

“Yes, please.”

Jensen put on the CD, “Night, baby.” Out in the kitchen Jared was folding clothes. “Wine?” asked Jensen.

Jared nodded and Jensen poured them both a glass of red wine. Jared said, “Annie called while you were giving Jamie a bath. She wanted to remind us about the doctor’s appointment tomorrow.” 

“She was sober last night, poor thing. But at least Mack was sober too. Nine AM?” 

Jared nodded, “I thought it would be faster, I’m not upset, I just thought that the risk was eight babies not no babies.”

“It’s changed. Because it’s fine tuned now they don’t put in as many embryos as they used to, so you don’t get as many multiple births anymore but it also can take longer.” But it sort of surprised Jensen too. 

A few days later he was waiting in line at the supermarket he saw the cover of Us Weekly. It had a small picture in the corner of them playing mini-golf. And the cover said “How Oscar Stars Spent the Day After the Big Wins.” Jensen rolled his eyes; he hadn’t even realized there had been any paparazzi there. At least it was nice picture. 

When the Oscars finally arrived at the house they went up on the shelves in the family room where all of his awards lived. There were his own ones, the ones that were jointly for him and Tricia and the participation trophies that Jamie got for recitals. Jared’s cooking award had been added when he moved in. The Oscars looked damn good up there. When he watched the Oscars on the Tivo he thought Jared was right: he didn’t look too foolish just really shocked. 

The albums hit on Jensen’s thirtieth birthday, March first. They had a celebration birthday dinner just the three of them. Jamie was really excited because of how well the album was doing within its first month. When they listened to pop radio in the car a song would come on from one or the other of their CDs. They would sing along every time. They had their first barbeque of the season in March and it was sort of treated like a release/birthday party. Now Daniel Balfour would come to the barbeque too but Eric declined saying, “Thank you for the invite but it’s for your family and I wouldn’t want to intrude.” There started being commercials on the TV for the summer tour. And Jamie would get over excited ever time one was shown. 

It wasn’t until mid March that Annie finally fell and was due in December. They announced it at the April barbeque and everyone was pumped. Mack babysat Jamie on the twenty-seventh so Jensen and Jared got to go out for dinner. Jensen gave Jared a super cool knife block filled with super cool knives and Jared gave him a really nice, masculine gold bracelet. 

Annie never stopped puking, she was always tired and thought she was gaining too much weight. As it was Annie she had been reading pregnancy books since October when they’d started talking about babies. Now she was saying it was twins every five minutes. When Jensen asked her why she thought she was carrying twins she rolled her eyes, “It’s a surrogate mother’s intuition.” At the eight week ultrasound her hunches were confirmed and her due date was reduced by two to three weeks. The doctor stared at the ultrasound for a long time and told them that she thought they were fraternal because they were in separate amniotic sacs and had separate placentas. 

Jared started to decorate the spare bedroom closest to theirs. It was painted pale yellow already but Chad came over and did a very pale green, subtle pattern of ivy over it. Chad was drinking beer the whole time and saying, “I’m the fucking king of faux finishing. Thank you NYU arts department for allowing me to try everything.” And Jensen kind of agreed because it looked really nice and sort of softened the whole atmosphere of the room, it also looked very gender neutral. Jared hung cute wallpaper border of baby safari animals. They bought cribs, a large changing table, and a very wide pram. He finished shooting the season of his show earlier than usual so that he could work at JT’s more and be free for all of Annie’s doctor’s appointments. He also spent a lot of time reading parenting books. 

Jensen thought it was adorable and said, “Jared, honestly, those really don’t help. Babies sort of defy the books. It’ll be like, ‘By ten weeks a baby can do this, this, and this but he can’t do this.’ But in real life your baby can’t do the first three things and can do the forth. All the books do is freak out parents and make them think their kid is weird.” 

Annie stopped running, said she was too uncomfortable and so she came over to swim everyday and it was nice to have her around. Then school broke up and it was time to start touring, thirty-two shows over six weeks. Jensen spent a lot of time working on their rider. Jared laughed and said, “That’s the list where you demand that there are no blue M&Ms in the M&M bowl.” 

“Yes, if you’re a douche.” 

“So what’s yours?”

“Jamie doesn’t have to wear any costumes but I am always provided with a tux. Despite Jamie’s work permits saying he can work thirty hours a week he can only work twenty-six hours a week of total time: concert, hair and makeup and rehearsal. Our instruments are insured. Our concerts begin — at the latest — at seven, no later. A children’s allergy specialist doctor travels with the tour, the same doctor throughout the tour, and vets crafts services so that it is always Jamie safe whether or not he is eating the meal. Should he be hospitalized he is airlifted with me and that doctor to Kim and the tour is canceled, we don’t owe them money and they pay for his medical bills. Our tour bus has three bedrooms instead of twelve bunks. They’re small but there’s more privacy. When you, or any family, fly out there is a car waiting to pick you up and one to drop you off. Should Jamie want to drop out of the tour we are only responsible for five thousand dollars on top of losing his fee per show. If I drop out I owe them fifty thousand on top of losing my fee.” 

Jared smiled, “So basically you demand that they keep your baby safe, they don’t stress him out and they don’t break your stuff.”

“Yeah, and the tour manager agrees that they are exceptionally reasonable requests because no one wants to break one of their headliners. We’re living on the tour bus; it’s easier to keep one space clean as opposed to vetting every hotel so it has a bathtub. In the lounge area there’s a DVD player, wireless internet and satellite. Compared to a lot of superstars it’s really not an extravagant rider.”

“It’s not extravagant to me at all. I demand a gummy candy allowance whenever I travel for the show, that’s really my one thing.” 

“My main job isn’t to be his manager or his tour coordinator: it’s to be his dad and his advocate. I want him to enjoy this. If he is healthy and happy the tour is a success. If he isn’t healthy and happy then it doesn’t matter what any critic says about the music being great: it’s a failure. He’s losing all but four weeks of his summer vacation, it has to be fun. If I weren’t doing this with Jamie I would just have the clause about the tux and my instruments. I would want a nice tour bus but I wouldn’t need a bathtub, Jamie hates showers so it’s in there. I love touring, I really do. I only ever missed one tour date when my great aunt died. I love the long hours and the shitty food. But Jamie has important needs that come first.” 

They were beginning with two in Texas which was good, starting on home soil. Jamie was practicing all the time and Chad made him a new shirt, the piano one was getting a little tight and a little tattered. His new one said “My Name is Jamie Ask Me Why I’m on Tour.” 

Jensen asked him if he was nervous while putting him to bed the night before their first concert. With a sigh Jamie said, “I love recitals but I always hold back a little. It’s embarrassing because they all work really hard but I’m so much better and I don’t work as hard.”

“Jamie, you spend more hours on the bench than anyone else.”

“But it’s fun for me; it’s not hard. I’m excited about the concerts because I don’t have to hold back. No one’s feelings will get hurt. I get to show off in all different places for all different people. I can’t wait! Are you excited?”

“I’m so excited, baby. I’ve repacked your stuff and my stuff five times. But for the first two we get to come home to sleep just to ease into the tour. Tomorrow we get to show off in front of thee thousand people at the Bass Concert Hall.” And as it was the day before the first concert and Jensen said, “I got you a touring present. It’s nice because this way any time you look at it you’ll remember that it was from your first tour.” He held out a small box and Jamie opened it and his eyes widened at the watch inside. “It’s waterproof, lights up and it plays Fur Elise as an alarm. We can replace the strap when you get older and have a bigger wrist.”

The face had a piano on it and Jamie put it right on. “This is so cool.” He hugged Jensen. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, baby.”

“Did you get a prize the first time you went on tour?”

“Yes, I did.”

“What did you get?”

“Don’t laugh. I was almost six and you’re already seven so maybe it’ll seem babyish to you but don’t laugh.” 

“Okay,” said Jamie.

“I got my big Raggedy Andy doll that’s up on the shelf in my bedroom. And my momma would wash him in our detergent in the bathtub of whatever hotel we were in so he smelled like home. It stopped me from getting homesick.”

“That doesn’t sound too babyish. Can I bring my lion?”

“Of course you can. You gonna be able to sleep?”

“I think so. Will you put on the CD that’s just instrumental?”

“Sure,” Jensen kissed his forehead. “I love you so much, baby. I couldn’t be prouder of you.” He put on the CD. 

But Jamie sat up, “Will you still be proud if I mess up tomorrow?”

Jensen went back to the bed and put an arm around Jamie. “Of course I will. I could never be anything but proud of you. You try your hardest and nothing else matters. I will be proud of you if you vomit everywhere and you get stage fright and we have to cancel the tour. I’m proud you for how hard you try and who you are. I’m not proud of you for getting your album in the top ten list for three months straight, that’s awesome but not why I’m proud. I’m not proud of you just because you’re album went gold so quickly. I’m proud that you made the album; I’m proud of you for working so hard on it.”

“I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, baby. Now lie down and close your eyes. Sweet dreams.” 

“Night,” said Jamie and rolled over. 

Jensen came out and saw Jared smiling, “What?” he asked. 

“I’m just so pleased that our babies are gonna have you as a dad. You’re a really good dad, Jen.” 

“You’re going to be a great dad, Jared, don’t worry.”

“Want a present for starting your tour?” Jared purred.

“Yes please.”

“You want me to fuck you in the pool?”

“Yes please.”

“You sure? Because we can’t use condoms in the pool. I know we did it once before but that was a spur of the moment thing. Are you sure?”

Jensen nodded, “I’m practically married to you. We don’t need condoms. I’m sure.”

Smiling Jared pulled a tube of waterproof lube, “I was hoping you would say that.” He pulled his shirt off and said, “Want to play?” 

“Badly.” Jensen kicked off his flip flops. “Race you.” He ran to the pool stripping as he went. He did left handed cartwheel into the pool. As he breached the surface he said, “I won.” 

Jared pulled off his sneakers and said, “You cheated, I was wearing sneakers.”

“Your choice of footwear is not my problem.”

“I can win on style points though.” He stripped naked and said, “Did I ever tell you that I competed at state level?”

“I thought you won nationals for forensics?”

“Yeah, I won national in pair forensics. But my dive team came third in state. Admittedly I dove three meters not one but I bet I can still do this.” He backed onto the board and bounced a few times, jumping and landing on the board again, before jumping high and grabbing his toes before arching back, releasing his toes and entering the water with only a small splash. 

Jensen clapped, “That was impressive.”

“Do I win?”

Jensen swam towards him and kissed him deeply, “Whatever you want; however you want.”   
Jared lunged, kissing him and pulling him under the water. As they broke the surface again Jensen was gasping for breath he said, “Why didn’t you ever tell me that you can dive?”

Jared shrugged, he shook his head, he looked like one of the dogs. “To be honest?” Jensen nodded. “You like showing off your cannonballs, cartwheels, handsprings and flips you’re proud of them. I didn’t really want to upstage you but as we’re having kids together I figured you should know that I’m good too. Yours are fun and silly, mine are clinical and clean. They’re different styles but I didn’t want you to think I was one upping you.” Jensen smiled. “What?”

“You’re nowhere near as much of a showoff as you let people think you are.” He kissed Jared, “You’re going to be a great dad, Jay, I know it. Will you show me another?” Jared climbed out of the pool did a reverse twisting pike into the pool. Jensen loved the diving at the Olympics and liked knowing what he was watching. “Damn,” said Jensen. “How did you only come in third?”

“Charley Beckins had a bad day. Wasn’t his fault, his first dive was off and made him over think the rest of his dives and he just choked. Poor guy, we were thrilled with third, no one blamed him.” Jensen was stroking himself, enjoying the way Jared was moving. “Do you like watching me? Does it turn you on?”

“Yes, very much.” Jared climbed out one more time and Jensen groaned, “I’m good. I’m turned on. You should just fuck me.” Jared picked up the lube and tossed it to Jensen, “Oh, good thought.” 

Jared attempted to do a complicated dive but made a huge splash. Jensen was laughing and Jared said, “Never been able to pull off a somersault tuck on the low board, wasn’t very good on it on the high board either. Go to the five foot part.” They swam to the shallower end and Jared pushed Jensen towards the wall. 

Jensen kissed him. “How do you want this?” He handed Jared the lube, put his arms around Jared’s neck and drew him close for a kiss. Jared pulled one of Jensen’s legs around his waist. Using the lube he started to stretch Jensen slowly, Jensen was kissing Jared’s neck and said, “Jay, that feels so nice, I love being this close.” Jared played with him, making him moan and beg before entering him slowly. They sped up, the motions becoming erratic. Jared stilled and Jensen said, “No, no, no, don’t stop, need more. Please.” But Jared pulled out. “Why?” 

Jared said, “Move to the ladder.”

“I don’t want to get out, I want to come,” Jensen whined. 

“I’m not going to leave you hanging, move to the ladder.” Jensen did as he was told as started to climb out but Jared grabbed his hips, “stop right there. Hold on.” He moved one of Jensen’s legs to the ledge of the pool so he was spread and then Jared started to lick his hole and stroked his erection. 

“Oh God, Jared. Thank you.” Jared chuckled against his hole and Jensen loved the vibrations. “Oh God, Jay.” He felt himself spill over Jared’s hand. 

Jared licked his hand clean and held Jensen’s waist, “Now let go of the bars.” 

“No, I’ll fall flat on my face.”

“No, I wouldn’t let anything happen to your face, I love that face.” Jensen let go and felt himself fall backwards against Jared. “See?” Jared cuddled him close. “I would never go without making you come. I just knew I couldn’t last long enough to make you come while I was in you.” He was stroking Jensen’s nipples and Jensen felt sleepy and content. “I love when you’re like this.”

“I don’t think I can walk to bed, you melted me.” 

“Okay, I’ll be super manly.” Jared scooped him up and walked to the stairs in the shallow end. He carried Jensen all the way to the bathroom in the master bedroom. “You have to stand up while I dry you off.” Jensen laughed as Jared put him down. Jared handed him a towel and dried off the bottle of lube. He kissed Jensen and said, “Dry off and get into bed. I’m going to get our clothes and shut the pool.” Jensen nodded slowly. Jared kissed him again. “Beautiful.”

“You taste of come, chlorine and ass.” 

Jared shrugged, “You’re kissing me back.” 

“Yeah, well, I like you.” Jensen dried his hair as Jared left. He took out his contacts and put on his glasses, pulled on his pajama pants on and got into bed. Jared came in five minutes later. He dumped their clothes in the hamper and put on pants before he slid into bed next to Jensen. Jensen curled around him and said, “I’ll be the big spoon.” 

The next morning Jamie came and got into bed with them earlier than usual at about four thirty. “Is this okay?” he whispered to Jensen Jared was snoring. 

“Of course it is.” Jensen wrapped his arms around Jamie. “Go back to sleep, baby.”

At seven thirty they ate breakfast and went to the concert hall to rehearse. They’d run it through several times. It was easier for them as they didn’t dance. There was no choreography and they knew their songs back to front. They played, enjoying it and went home for lunch. They then spent the rest of the afternoon swimming. They showered and ate dinner before going back to the hall. They did one final sound check and then got off the stage as people started to come in. they had their hair and makeup done and were ready. Tim and Daniel were backstage and Jamie was laughing and having a good time.

It was only when the hall was full that Jamie freaked out and Jensen said, “What do you want to do?” 

Jamie said, “I have a plan; it’s a good plan.” The tour manager had rented Jamie a tux with tails, white gloves, a bow tie and a top hat. Jamie had refused to wear it. But now they went to the tour manager while the warm up band was on and Jamie said, “I will wear the stupid outfit if I can have ten minutes on stage alone and without the orchestra.” The man agreed and Jamie went alone onto the stage in the tux and miked up. People were hooting and hollering and he waited until they calmed down. 

“Hi, I’m Jamie.” People cheered again. “I’m really nervous. There’s a really big difference between knowing you’re playing for three thousand people and seeing three thousand people. This is my first concert and I’ve never even been to one before. I didn’t want to wear this getup. I think it’s sort of demeaning and condescending to make me wear this just to make me look cute and young. But I agreed to wear it for my first set so long as I could play alone. I can’t wear dress shoes to play the piano so they had to let me off of wearing them. Today is my school’s summer recital. I missed it for this. So, if it’s okay with y’all, I’m going to play the song I planned on playing for the recital because that relaxes me. Is that okay?” People cheered. “I have a feeling you would agree with anything I say right now but I’m taking the win.” He leaned over the pit, speaking to the orchestra he said, “If you guys want a cigarette break or to use the bathroom now’s the time.” 

To the audience he said, “This is Beethoven’s twenty-seventh opus as deconstructed by me.” He sat down and removed the white gloves he’d been given. Then he nodded his head to the beat that only he could hear and the audience fell completely silent as he began playing. Jensen’s breath caught in his throat, he loved listening to Jamie play things he’d created. Jared came up behind Jensen and put an arm around his waist. Jensen watched and could see that Jamie was relaxing until he was just having a good time and smiling. The opus as Jamie had rearranged it lasted twelve minutes but the audience was totally silent the whole time. He finished and the crowd went crazy. Yeah, they were there for pop music but Jamie was a pleasure to listen to. 

Jensen walked out in his tux sans tails and he was miked up too, “Feeling better?”

“Totally. I don’t feel like puking anymore.” The audience laughed.

“Great.” To the audience he said, “A couple of our orchestra members aren’t back yet. So I’m going to take this time to tell y’all a joke. A young man goes up to Mozart for advice on how to compose a symphony. Mozart says that he should start by composing ballads because they’re easy and work his way up to a symphony. The young man says, ‘But you wrote Andante in C when you were only four years old.’ Mozart says, ‘Yeah, but I didn't have to ask anyone how to do it.’” The audience laughed but Jensen thought it was polite laughter. “Our orchestra is back so let’s get started.” 

The orchestra started in on the play list and Jamie came in three beats later, four beats after that he started in on singing, it was one of his pop songs. Jensen did his backup vocals and played his guitar. It went perfectly. There was no pause between that song and the next, just enough time for the audience to cheer before they launched into one of Jensen’s songs with Jamie singing backup. Then they switched and Jamie played the guitar and sang one of his songs while Jensen was on the violin doing his backup again. All their instruments were set up on stage so they would be easy to grab. In the lineup was Tricia’s cello and Jensen wasn’t sure he could play it with an audience. But it was still there just in case. Jamie’s guitar, Tricia’s cello, and Jensen’s violin, guitar, bazantar, viola, violotta, bass and harp were set up in a line for easy access. They played some of Jensen’s old stuff because the crowd expected it. He worked his way through all the instruments but left the cello: he couldn’t face it. 

About an hour and a half in Jamie said, “I need a break.”

“Cool, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome back out very talented opening band, Little Feet.” Little Feet came back and Jamie was undoing the tie before he got backstage. He ate two cookies, had a few orange slices and drank some water. Then he changed into his new Chad tee-shirt and jeans. Their makeup was touched up before they went back onto the stage. “Are you having fun?” 

“So much fun. Best summer break ever.” 

“Good,” said Jensen. Jensen and Jamie walked out and Jensen turned his mike on and said, “Let’s give it up for Little Feet, you guys rock.” The crowd cheered. They made it through the rest of the set list in another hour and then Jensen said, “Thank you very much. We hope you had a good time.” 

Jamie chimed in with the punch line, “And if you didn’t that’s really not our problem.” 

Laughing Jensen said, “Good night and thanks for coming out.” 

Jamie couldn’t stop giggling and said, “I made myself laugh.”

“I think you’re tired, straight to bed when we get home.” He smiled at the audience. “Give it up for the orchestra.” People cheered and Jamie and Jensen took a bow. They exited the stage, turned off their mikes and the audience was instantly cheering for an encore. 

Jared meanwhile scooped Jamie up in a hug and kissed Jensen. “That was awesome you guys!” 

Jamie sighed at the crowd’s chant, “I’m done. We just finished. I don’t wanna go back.” It was whiny and Jensen saw that Jamie really was tired. 

With a nod Jensen said, “Stay with Jared and I’ll do it.” He kissed Jamie and said, “You were so great out there.”

Jensen went back out and people cheered. He turned on his mike and said, “Jamie’s done for the night. He’s cuddling with Jared and half asleep: when the adrenalin wears off you’re done. So it’s just me. Let’s do some oldies but goodies.” He had already arranged the encore, it was a couple of hits from his old CDs. It was nice in a way, just to be out there by himself. He loved having Jamie but this way he wasn’t worried about his baby he just played. When he was done he bowed while he had a standing ovation. 

“Goodnight, y’all. Get home safe.” He exited and took Jamie from Jared as he switched off his microphone and hugged him tightly, “You did wonderfully. Did you have fun?” Jamie nodded. Stage hands started to pack up the instruments and Jensen knew that they would be safe until their next concert. They had their makeup taken off and handed in their mikes before going home. 

The next day was going to be quite, a day of rest before the next night. Jamie fell asleep in the car. Jensen was exhausted, coming down from his high, and he and Jared just fell into bed. While they were lying in bed Jared said, “May I ask you a very rude question?” 

“Go for it,” said Jensen. 

“How much did you make tonight?”

“I make one hundred and fifty thousand a show. Jamie makes fifty. You don’t actually make much from CDs, I mean, relatively speaking over the short term. So for the tour as a whole I’m making four point eight million and he’s making one point six. Compare that to how much we make off of the CDs in six weeks, it’s way more. There’s his house bought and paid for with a lot of change left over.” 

They slept late and had a big fried breakfast. Jensen was grateful for the quiet. Jared looked up the reviews on line and read them aloud. People were praising the concert for its laidback feeling and how clear it was that Jamie was incredibly talented and happy to be there. They talked about how nice it was to see a natural, uncoached kid and how refreshing it was that Jamie wasn’t forced to smile and come back for the encore when he didn’t want to. 

They watched food network and ate food all day in PJ’s. Concerts were fun but draining, especially for kids. It was nice to relax. Annie came over late in the afternoon to swim and Jared made them all delicious lamb kebabs with mint sauce and a barbequed pepper and tomato salad for dinner. 

Annie came with them to Casa Manana the next morning as it was a Saturday. As they were driving Jensen said, “It’s only two thousand people tonight. It’s a lot smaller.” 

Jamie smiled, “I don’t think I’ll be nervous tonight. I’m okay.” They did a run through and hung out in Fort Worth. Jared had done a lot of research and found them a restaurant for lunch and afterwards they went to the zoo. Dinner was going to be laid on by the tour and they had assured Jensen that everything had been checked by the doctor to whom Jensen was introduced. They ate a big salad with meatloaf and roast potatoes. Once their makeup and hair were done and the hall was filled with people. “How you feeling? Need to wear the tux as a bartering chip?”

“No, I’m good.”

“You sure?” 

“You’re making me a little nervous by asking me if I’m nervous so many times.” 

“Okay, I’ll stop.” Tonight Jamie was wearing his Harry Potter tee-shirt and blue corduroys. “I like your outfit.” 

“Thanks. You like you’re tux?”

“Love it.” 

“I don’t know how you can like them, they’re not comfortable.”

“Y’know, Grandma always says that it was the sign to her that maybe I was gay. Josh would be so angry about wearing church clothes. But Macky would be excited about wearing a Sunday dress and I would say, ‘If she gets to wear a pretty dress then I get to wear a tie and good shoes.’ Wearing a tux has always been one of my favorite parts of touring. It’s playing dress up.”

Little Feet started to play. In New Mexico they would have a new opening act. They were bopping along backstage. One of the P.A.s came and asked if they were ready and Jamie said, “I’m not nervous tonight; I’m ready.” After four songs by Little Feet they were announced and Jamie practically ran onto the stage smiling. 

“Hey, y’all,” said Jensen. “How are you?” Everyone screamed and cheered. “Good! Let’s get to work.” 

Jamie sat down at the piano and nodded to Jensen who nodded at the conductor. Jensen started to play the violin. Jamie hit his cue and started to play the piano. It was one of Jamie’s songs and he sang in his strong, clear little boy voice. Jensen felt himself smiling through the song and then they switched. Jamie was still playing piano but Jensen played the guitar for one of his faster pop songs. 

Just like the night before it was fun. But tonight it was Jensen who said to Jamie, “Want a break? Jared made us banana cupcakes as a treat.” 

“Ohh, yes please. I’m getting sweaty from the lights and I want a new shirt.”

“Great. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome back to the stage Little Feet.” As Little Feet came on Jensen turned off his mike and then did Jamie’s. “How are you feeling tonight? Still fun.” 

Jamie nodded enthusiastically. “It’s awesome.” Jared Annie and Jason came to him and Jared held out the Tupperware. 

“Have a cupcake.” 

Jamie grab one, “Thanks, Jared.”

“Welcome, Jamie.”

Annie smiled, “I’ve had three.” Jensen laughed and she said, “I’m eating for three, so shut it.” Jason hugged her and Jensen kissed her cheek. 

He ate one too and said, “Damn that’s good.”

“Well, I figured you guys would get hungry playing so hard.” Jared kissed him gently. “You guys are so awesome out there.” 

“This is really good,” Jensen repeated. Jamie didn’t say anything because he was too busy jamming his into his mouth. “Jamie, chew.” 

“I am chewing,” said Jamie through a mouthful. “It’s yummy.” Once he had finished he ripped off his shirt. “I’m so hot.” He used it to dry his face and Jensen heard the approaching makeup artist hiss through her teeth. 

Annie held out two tee-shirts. “Transformers or Jared’s show?” 

“Jared’s show please.” She handed it over and Jamie pulled it on quickly. Then Annie fixed the wires for his mike. “Thank you.” Jensen chugged some water from the bottle Jared handed to him and passed the bottle to Jamie who finished it. “I’m still thirsty.”A P.A. rushed over and handed Jamie another bottle of water. “Thank you.” He chugged more and then handed it to Jensen who drained it. Jamie turned his face up for the makeup artist and Jensen sat for her to do his. 

They sat for ten more minutes. Jensen liked that the warm-up band got to play during their intermission because it gave them more exposure. He knew that some people went to the concession stand or to the bathroom but he still thought it was nice.

They went back out and finished their set and when it came time for their encore Jensen said, “How are you feeling tonight, baby? Steve and Chris are here if you don’t want to go out.”

“No I want to go out. Can they come out too?”

“Sure,” said Jensen. “That’s cool.” He waved Steve and Chris over and saw that they had their makeup done. “We’re doing this all together.” 

Chris smiled, “Awesome.” He handed Jamie a set list as the crowd was screaming for them. “This seem good to you, little man? Do you want to do the lead on one?”

“Can I sing Wasted Jamie?” asked Jamie. 

“Sure,” said Steve whose song it was. “May I play the piano on Middle America Saturday night?” 

Jamie nodded happily. “Okay,” said Jensen. “With that sorted let’s get out there.” 

They walked back on and the crowd got even louder. “Last night,” Jensen, “Jamie was really tired and didn’t do the encore so tonight Chris Kane and Steve Carlson from the band Kane,” people screamed, “offered to come out. But Jamie isn’t tired and wanted to be here so we’re going to do a few songs of theirs together.” 

“We get two more low country rock stars up here and this legally becomes a charity benefit,” said Chris and everyone laughed.

Jamie said, “Wait, I have a question.”

“Go for it,” said Steve.

“Well, when we did the televised barbeque,” the crowd cheered again and Jamie smiled, “we had all those problems with song rights. So is this okay? Because it’s not really your concert.” 

Chris smiled, “When you were being christened I gave you a gift as your godfather.” Jensen felt himself smiling, remembering the conversation. “I gave your momma and daddy a legal document that said that you have distribution and cover rights to all of Steve and my songs because Steve and I own all our songs together. Your momma said that maybe you wouldn’t be musical and we laughed but I put in a clause that said that if you weren’t musical I would buy you a car when you were sixteen. So, moment of choice: singing and covering and doing whatever you want with all our music or a car?”

“Songs,” said Jamie without hesitating. 

“That’s what I thought,” said Chris. He picked up his guitar and played the first few cords of Middle America Saturday Night. Steve sat down at the piano and joined in as Jamie started on the guitar and Jensen started on the base. Jensen sang lead, then Chris sang lead on House Rules, Jamie did Wasted Jamie and finally Steve did If it Ain’t Easy. 

As they finished Jensen said, “Give it up for Little Feet, our orchestra and Kane!” People cheered, “Goodnight, y’all, get home safe.” They waved as the lights went out. As they went back stage Jensen said, “How was that?” 

Jamie smiled, “Awesome.” 

“The tour bus is coming super early but don’t worry, I’ll carry you if you’re still asleep,” Jensen smiled and all four of them sat down to have their makeup removed. 

Annie and Jason came to say good night and said, “Jared, I’ll see you in thirteen days for the ultrasound. Boys, we’ll Skype soon.” 

Jamie hugged her tightly before saying, “Night, Annie. I love you.” 

“I love you too, baby. You let me know if you need anything and I’ll make sure it gets to you.” Then she hugged Jensen and whispered, “It’s good to see you back on stage, Jen.”

He smiled and whispered, “It’s good to be back on stage.” He changed into street clothes and then they were done for the night. 

They went home, taking their guitars with them to have them on the tour bus, and Jensen’s parents were already there. They were coming with them for the first two weeks. Jensen’s mom put Jamie to bed while the others had sodas. Jared smiled, “You look exhausted, Jen. The bus is coming at six thirty.” 

Jensen nodded, “Dad, is everything sorted for tomorrow?”

“Your Momma and I did everything while you were at the show.”

“Thank you.”

Jared led him to bed, undressing him once they were there, “You’re dead on your feet.” He removed Jensen’s contacts for him.

“It gets easier, give me a few days to get used to it.” He pulled Jared down on top of him and stroked them both to hardness. “Not too tired for this.” He got them both off easily and then he pulled Jared close. “The bus will be here in a little over eight hours.” Jared was kissing his neck as Jensen fell asleep. He was so happy to be touring again.


End file.
